Tomb Raider: El Despertar
by Meldelen
Summary: La guerrilla se ha alzado contra del gobierno de Sri Lanka y Lara se encuentra atrapada, junto con Anna, en una área de templos rodeada de jungla. La única vía de escape es la huida, pero entonces sucede un terrible altercado que desatará, de forma imprevista, una fuerza latente. Post El Cetro de Lilith. LCxKT. Presentando a Anna Croft.
1. Un helicóptero prestado

**El Despertar**

 **Aquí está el primer capítulo de mi nuevo fanfic, El Despertar (título provisional). Se supone que iba a ser otro one-shot pero el asunto se me fue de las manos, de modo que se ha convertido en un mini-fanfic de 5 capítulos.**

 **Estos hechos tienen lugar después de los eventos sucedidos en _El Sello Áureo,_ _El Cetro de Lilith_ y el one-shot _Un Puñado de Fotos_. Espero que os guste.**

 **Algunas situaciones y detalles no están descritas por una razón: prefiero dejarlas a la imaginación del lector. Sin embargo, están basadas en conflictos y situaciones reales, aunque con ciertas licencias que convienen a la trama.**

 **Por supuesto, no tengo derechos sobre Tomb Raider, Lara Croft o Kurtis Trent (si fuera el caso, no escribiría fanfics, sino que hubiese terminado TRAOD, por supuesto).**

 **Muchísimas gracias a mi querida amiga Yami por el beta-reading y a mi querida amiga Ferilium por su entusiástico apoyo. Esto es para vosotras ante todo.**

* * *

 **1\. Un helicóptero prestado**

El coronel Matthew Kendricks acabó de impartir unas instrucciones secas y subió de tres en tres los escalones que separaban el barracón donde tenía su despacho del resto del campamento. Se dio la vuelta y oteó rápidamente el panorama. A lo lejos, podía divisar las columnas de humo y el lejano estallido de las bombas, así como la atenuada ráfaga de las armas de fuego.

Se estaban quedando sin tiempo.

Hacía tres días que había estallado el conflicto en aquel rincón olvidado de la mano de Dios, el extremo selvático de Sri Lanka. En realidad, no es que hubiese sido demasiado pacífica -de ahí la presencia de aquel regimiento de la Legión- pero esta vez se había ido todo al carajo. Los rebeldes se habían alzado en armas, el Gobierno estaba pasivo, y como de costumbre, la ONU se negaba a intervenir. Sin la aprobación internacional no se podían enviar refuerzos, y en aquel momento carecían de logística para enfrentarlos. Debían salir pitando y abandonar el campo a su suerte.

Para qué narices habían ido allí, entonces. Tres años de escaramuzas con la guerrilla local y el asqueroso clima selvático, para acabar huyendo como cobardes.

Lanzó una última mirada a los camiones cargados de soldados que abandonaban el campo y se apresuró a entrar en su despacho. Se había pasado las últimas horas quemando documentos, no porque hubiese cosas que ocultar -que también-, sino porque era imposible llevárselos consigo. Tan sólo tenía que coger sus cosas y...

Un _jeep_ embarrado se detuvo frente al barracón con un frenazo violento. Aquello llamó la atención de Kendricks, que inmediatamente cogió el rifle y salió hacia la puerta. ¿Qué narices estaban haciendo? Había dado órdenes clarísimas de evacuar el campo.

\- ¿¡Pero qué demonios...!? - se quedó boquiabierto al ver al hombre que saltaba del asiento e iba dando grandes zancadas hacia él - ¡No me jod...!

De repente, una bomba estalló a tan sólo unos metros de la entrada del campo y vio saltar por los aires un barracón. Kendrick soltó un juramento y se tambaleó. El hombre que había salido del _jeep_ lo sostuvo, agarrándolo por el cuello de la casaca, y lo arrastró dentro del barracón.

\- ¡La madre que me parió! - exclamó el coronel, festivo, como si el mundo no se estuviese derrumbado a su alrededor, y palmeó entusiasmado el brazo la espalda del otro - ¡Pero si es el maldito Kurtis Trent! ¿Qué diablos estás haciendo aquí?

Como si estuviese en su maldita casa, el ex-legionario dio unas zancadas hacia el armario de los rifles, abrió de un tirón la puerta, sacó una AK-47 y empezó a cargarla a toda velocidad.

\- Necesito un helicóptero.- dijo por toda respuesta.

Kendrick parpadeó, atónito.

\- ¿Estás de broma, verdad? - se pasó la mano por el pelo cortado al uno - ¿Cuántos años hace que no te veo? ¿Diez, quince?

\- Veinte.- respondió secamente el otro, y se colgó la Kalashnikov al hombro. Iba vestido de camuflaje y tenía una enorme pistola enfundada bajo la axila. Volvió a meter la mano en el armario y empezó a sacar granadas.

\- ¡Veinte años! Desapareciste sin dejar rastro. ¡Deserción! Te podrían haber fusilado. De hecho – se rascó detrás de la oreja, distraído – te creía muerto, la verdad. ¿Qué has estado haciendo? ¿Y ese corte de pelo?

\- ¿Tienes el maldito helicóptero o no? - masculló Kurtis, que seguía saqueando el armario de la munición como si fuera la alacena de la cocina - ¡No tengo tiempo para charlas, Matt!

\- Coronel Kendrick, gilipollas. - Matt se tocó las insignias de la chaqueta, molesto – He ascendido mucho desde que se te tragara la tierra. ¿Y qué diablos crees que estás haciendo? ¡No puedes presentarte aquí y empezar a robar armamento y a pedir transporte!

El que fuera su compañero de regimiento giró sobre sus talones y blandió un enorme cuchillo ante él.

\- Kabul, 2001. Creo que me debes un favor.

Kendricks suspiró.

\- Sí, me salvaste el culo. Esos talibán iban a joderme vivo. Pero dejarte birlar un helicóptero y armamento de un campo puede hacer que me fusilen.

\- ¿Y quemar documentos no? - Kurtis blandió el cuchillo hacia el barril metálico tiznado de negro y lleno de cenizas – Esto es una evacuación. Nadie está haciendo inventario ahora mismo.

Otra explosión sonó a lo lejos. El coronel suspiró.

\- Está bien. Dime para qué quieres el helicóptero.

El ex-legionario tomó un mapa de la isla, lo desplegó de un manotazo y, sin más explicaciones, la clavó en el extremo norte de la isla. Kendricks resopló.

\- Es imposible aterrizar ahí. Ese sitio es todo jungla, no se ve casi el suelo.

\- Yo sí puedo. Soy el mejor piloto que habéis tenido nunca.

\- Se me había olvidado que no tienes abuela. ¿Y para qué quieres ir ahí? Sólo hay ruinas, ruinas de templos, tumbas y muertos, muchos muertos.

\- Ahí es donde voy. Extracción de dos civiles.

Había seguido armándose hasta los dientes mientras hablaba con frases cortas, secas y rápidas. Parecía un Rambo poseído por el baile de San Vito.

\- ¿Extracción de dos civiles? ¿Todo este lío por _dos civiles?_ ¿Estás loco?

\- Siempre he sido un sentimental.

Ah, vaya, ahora encima se ponía sarcástico.

\- Dime la verdad y te ayudaré, te lo prometo.

Kurtis se giró, enervado, y arrancó el cuchillo del mapa.

\- ¡No necesito tu maldita ayuda! ¡Necesito un maldito helicóptero! _¡Ya!_

Otra explosión sonó más cerca. La lámpara del techo osciló y una fina capa de polvo cayó sobre ellos.

Kendrick se cuadró.

\- Soy un maldito coronel, y tú, un ex-soldado raso, un desertor. Esto te viene grand...

\- No serías coronel si hubieses muerto en Kabul, y estás vivo gracias a este _ex-soldado raso desertor_.- Kurtis se apuntó al pecho con la punta del cuchillo, desafiante. Pero entonces, cedió – Tengo que sacar a una mujer y a una niña de allí. Occidentales. Y tengo que hacerlo _ya_.

El coronel se quedó boquiabierto.

\- ¿Qué diablos hacen una mujer y una niñ...? - al encontrarse con la mirada furiosa del otro, se interrumpió – Es demasiado tarde. El norte de la isla está en manos de los rebeldes. Antes de unas horas las habrán violado, degollado y tirado en una cuneta.

\- ¡Sí, si sigo aquí plantado oyendo tu estúpida verborrea! - el ex-legionario dio un puñetazo contra la mesa – _Es mi hija_ , Matt. Y su madre. ¡Dame de una vez el puto helicóptero y lárgate!

Kendricks volvió a quedarse boquiabierto. Luego saltó de la silla:

\- Joder, haber empezado por ahí.

Siempre había sido un poco lento para leer entre líneas.

Tres minutos después, Kurtis saltaba sobre el asiento del piloto y encendía frenéticamente los mandos. Sí, había sido uno de los mejores pilotos de la Legión, pero hacía veinte años que no sabía nada de él y nadie en su sano juicio pensaría siquiera en aterrizar en una jungla. Por suerte, en sus recientes misiones había podido familiarizarse con los modelos más modernos.

Kendricks hubiese querido ir con él. A pesar de gritos, insultos y aspavientos, habían sido compañeros y sí, estaba vivo gracias a él. Por eso le permitía hacer aquello, lo que en una cadena de mando militar lógica y ordenada, en cualquier otro contexto que no fuese aquel caos, hubiese supuesto un consejo de guerra con funesto pronóstico.

\- Estás como un maldito cencerro, ¿lo sabías? - le gritó desde el suelo, agarrándose la boina contra la cabeza. - ¿Y desde cuándo tienes _tú_ una familia?

Pero ya no le oía. El sonido de las hélices era ensordecedor.

* * *

Estaba mal. Por más veces que lo intentara, estaba mal. Apretó el lápiz entre las manos, luego apretó los dientes, y finalmente lo tiró sobre el montón de bocetos.

\- ¡A la mierda! - masculló. Casi al instante se arrepintió. Se encogió y miró a su alrededor rápidamente. Pero su madre no estaba por allí.

Menos mal, porque odiaba oírla decir tacos. Lara Croft era muy estricta en cuanto a esa _"jerga de legionario que has aprendido de tu padre"_ y por más que se esforzaba en controlarla, siempre acababa brotándole cuando se enfurecía.

No había manera de que aquel dibujo le saliese bien. Estaba frustrada.

Moviéndose nerviosamente en la banqueta de madera, Anna se puso el lápiz entre la nariz y el labio superior e hizo morros mientras seguía examinando el boceto. Luego cogió el artefacto que su madre había recuperado de la zona del templo mayor dos días antes, y lo hizo girar entre sus manos. Una preciosa pieza de ámbar, semejante a una gota, esculpida con miles de líneas onduladas y zigzagueantes. La Lágrima de Brahma.

Había intentado dibujarla desde todos los ángulos posibles pero no acababa de salirle bien. Y eso era frustrante porque ella era realmente _buena_ dibujando. Otra cosa que había aprendido de su padre, quien siempre había tenido un talento innato para ello, y además era algo de lo que, para variar, su madre no se quejaba.

Si al menos él estuviera allí para ayudarla. Anna se quedaba boquiabierta cada vez que Kurtis cogía un lápiz y, con unos breves y rápidos gestos, en pocos instantes creaba un mundo. Ella era ya muy buena para su edad, pero soñaba con llegar algún día a su nivel.

Eso sí, no iba a llegar como siguiera haciendo aquellas chapuzas.

Arrancó la hoja, la arrugó haciendo una bola y la tiró por encima de la pila de trastos que Lara había sacado del templo. Luego se replegó en el asiento hasta quedarse en cuclillas, enfurruñada.

\- Qué perdida de tiempo.- masculló entre dientes, otro vicio heredado por vía paterna.

De pronto, le pareció oír un rumor sordo a lo lejos. Agudizó el oído.

Se había desvanecido. Qué raro, había sonado como una...

Ahí estaba. Otra vez. Y ahora no cabía duda.

Era una explosión. Una bomba, o una mina antipersona.

Pero... ¿allí?

Saltó inmediatamente del banco y salió corriendo hacia un árbol. Casi inmediatamente se dio la vuelta y volvió corriendo, agarró la Lágrima de Brahma, la metió a empujones en su bolsa de bandolera, se la colgó al hombro, volvió hacia el árbol y empezó a trepar.

Entre las muchas cosas que estaba aprendiendo rápidamente desde que, al cumplir doce años, empezara a acompañar a su madre en algunos de sus viajes, era que nunca, _nunca_ se dejaba un artefacto atrás, por las razones que fuera. La mayoría de veces era ya demasiado arriesgado recuperarlo, como para perderlo por una tontería. De hecho, el que Lara lo hubiese dejado allí, con ella, respondía a algo más que ella practicara su dibujo documentando su aspecto y distintas formas.

Su madre la estaba poniendo a prueba. Y Anna no tenía intención de decepcionarla.

Siguió trepando, jadeante, agarrándose al tronco y pasando de rama en rama. Afortunadamente, los enormes árboles de la jungla eran fáciles de escalar, llenos de follaje y agarraderas por las que fácilmente cualquiera con un mínimo de forma física podía moverse.

Desafortunadamente, el árbol era enorme, inmenso, altísimo, por lo que tardó varios minutos en alcanzar la copa. Se dejó caer, sudorosa, jadeante, en la última rama segura, y después de comprobar su firmeza pateándola, sacó la cabeza por encima de la maraña de hojas.

Lo que vio la dejó boquiabierta.

\- ¡Oh, no! - gritó. Una bandada de loros salió volando y chillando a pocos metros de ella, alterados por su voz.

Había una columna de humo ascendiendo por el horizonte. Humo negro. Gasolina ardiendo, si es que recordaba bien. Ahora oía mejor en la distancia, atenuados un poco los sonidos naturales de la jungla.

Tiros. Ráfaga de metralla. Y aún más lejos, el lejano rumor de los motores.

Y entonces creyó distinguir una sombra que se acercaba. La observó atentamente. El sonido traqueteante y amortiguado le llegó antes de que lograra distinguir bien qué era.

Un helicóptero. Y venía hacia allí.

\- Maldita sea.- masculló. Bueno, no era momento para preocuparse por las palabrotas.

Se ajustó la bandolera en torno al cuerpo y empezó a descender rápidamente por el árbol, intentado recordar donde había pisado. Pero descendía tan deprisa y atolondrada que al poco rato dio un paso en falso, perdió pie y empezó a caer sin control, dándose de tortazos contra hojas y ramas. Por suerte había lianas de sobra, se agarró a una para frenar su caída y siguió descendiendo con más cuidado, mascullando más palabrotas entre dientes.

Definitivamente aquél no era su día.

* * *

Aquel piloto estaba realmente tentando su suerte. Y eso que ella había hecho auténticas locuras no sólo con helicópteros, aviones, motocicletas, coches y todo tipo de vehículos. Pero descender entre la masa de follaje blanda e inestable que cubría la parte superior de la jungla era una estupidez que ni ella estaba tan loca como para probar.

Se iba a matar, sin duda.

Lara se encogió de hombros, se apartó la trenza de un manotazo y acabó de salir al pequeño claro donde las dos tenían su campamento. No le sorprendió demasiado no ver a Anna allí. No había manera de que se estuviese quieta. Aunque no la hubiera dejado sola más que media hora.

Echó un vistazo rápido a los borradores amontonados y a la bola de papel arrugada tirada a cierta distancia. Sonrió. Casi la podía oír refunfuñando, arrugando la nariz mientras intentaba plasmar el artefacto desde distintos ángulos, y soltando alguna que otra palabrota de soldado.

De hecho, la estaba oyendo.

Se acercó a uno de los grandes árboles que circundaban del claro a tiempo de verla dejarse caer, sudada y roja como un tomate, desde las últimas ramas hasta el suelo. Casi sonrió de nuevo al verla aterrizar con toda elegancia, pero entonces reparó en la expresión de su cara.

\- ¡Mamá! - gritó, y se paró unos momentos a recobrar el aliento. Lara frunció el ceño. Catorce años, y no acababa de acostumbrarse a aquella palabra. - ¡Hay una guerra ahí fuera!

Se lo había temido. Así que eso significaba aquel caos lejano que, inexorablemente, avanzaba hacia allí.

 _No_ , se dijo, sintiendo, muy a su pesar, que un estremecimiento la sacudía de arriba abajo. _No. Este maldito lugar era seguro._

Pero ya no lo era.

Sin decir palabra, entró en la tienda y corrió hacia la mesa donde tenía la radio. Quizá podía contactar con la base de los arqueólogos que la habían contratado para que recuperara la Lágrima de Brahma. Ellos las habían llevado hasta allí con su _jeep_ , aunque se lo habían llevado de nuevo. Sólo tenían aquel vehículo... malditos recortes a las subvenciones gubernamentales.

Con el micrófono en la mano, dudó unos instantes. Luego, lo volvió a dejar. No, era demasiado peligroso. Si realmente los rebeldes se habían alzado justo ahora -¿no podrían haberse esperado unas horas? ¡Sólo unas malditas horas más!- la frecuencia podría estar intervenida.

Estaban atrapadas en medio de la jungla, en unas ruinas, en una zona de conflicto bélico.

\- Genial.- suspiró – Simplemente fantástico.

Tardó un momento en darse cuenta de que su hija la estaba mirando fijamente, allí de pie, cubierta de tierra, ramitas y rasguños en cara, brazos y piernas. No era normal que Lara no supiese qué hacer, debía estar pensando, mientras la mirada con sus impactantes ojos azules.

Tenía que darle algo en lo que ocuparse.

\- Recoge el campamento.- le dijo, y la niña asintió, frenética – Sólo lo imprescindible, ya lo sabes. Vamos a ir hacia el centro.

\- Pero...

\- Todo va a ir bien. Mantén la calma.- y entonces le sonrió – Tú llevas el artefacto.

Anna sonrió entonces y pareció tranquilizarse.

\- ¡Sí! - dijo, palmeó la bolsa de bandolera distraídamente, y dio media vuelta para empezar a recoger cosas. Casi distraídamente, se metió la bola de papel en el bolsillo. No es que fuera algo imprescindible, pero quizá pudiera enseñársela a su padre para ver qué narices estaba haciendo mal.

Si es que lo volvían a ver, pensó siniestramente, decidida a no volver a asustarse de nuevo. Al menos de momento.


	2. La Lágrima de Brahma

**2\. La Lágrima de Brahma**

\- ¡Ja! - exclamó, limpiándose el sudor de la frente - ¡Chúpate esa, Kendrick!  
No es que estuviese allí para verlo, pero no importaba. Hacía tiempo que no se sentía tan bien.

Acababa de hacer aterrizar un helicóptero de combate sobre estrechísimo claro circundado por árboles cuyas ramas se entrelazaban entre sí, formando una densa red de follaje bastante tupido.

Aunque ningún piloto en su sano juicio hubiese puesto a prueba aquel trasto de varias toneladas haciéndolo descender a escasos metros de follaje, ramas y lianas.

Pero Kurtis no había llegado a los cuarenta usando su sano juicio. Más bien lo contrario.

Ahora, sin embargo, tenía que dejar de lado la bravuconería de héroe de guerra y moverse rápido y sigilosamente. Ya había tentado demasiado a la suerte con el estruendo de aquel trasto. Saltó del aparato, se cargó el fusil al hombro y se internó rápidamente en la selva, en la dirección que le marcaba el GPS respecto a la explanada de los templos. Al rato, la vegetación empezó a hacerse más espesa, por lo que sacó un machete y empezó a cortarla a su paso, sin dejar de correr, por más que eso lo hiciera sudar a mares por debajo de aquel traje de camuflaje que hacía años no llevaba encima.

De pronto, un tiro lo detuvo en seco. Casi al instante se arrojó al suelo, desapareciendo entre el espeso follaje.

Entonces oyó su voz.

\- ¿Quién está ahí? ¡Sal inmediatamente, te he oído hace siglos!

Kurtis no era tan estúpido como para moverse todavía. Sabía que dispararía a la menor duda.

Sonrió, con la cara todavía pegada al suelo.

\- Soy yo, _milady_.

La oyó soltar un jadeo de sorpresa, y entonces se levantó.

Puede que él llevara traje de camuflaje, pero tras verla salir de detrás de un árbol, todavía con el rifle en alto, tuvo que admitir que había sido capaz de pasar a su lado, corriendo, y no verla. Llevaba pantalones cortos marrones, top verde, y e iba levemente cubierta de una sustancia oscura que parecía hollín y que la camuflaba perfectamente.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? - dijo ella, bajando el rifle. Estaba tan sorprendida que ni reaccionó cuando la rodeó con un brazo y la besó en la boca.

\- Yo también me alegro de verte. - dijo burlón – Cruzar el mundo para venir a buscarte, ¿recuerdas? Es lo que hago para pasar el rato.

\- ¿No estabas en Crimea? - ella frunció el ceño, ignorando la irónica alusión a Munich.

\- No, eso era el mes pasado.- la empujó suavemente hacia adelante y empezaron a caminar – Estaba en Israel.

\- ¿Qué diablos está pasando ahí fuera? - Lara se cargó el fusil al hombro – Este país era seguro hace unas horas.

\- No. Lo era hace una semana, cuando se cortaron las comunicaciones con el exterior. - ella arqueó las cejas – No te preocupes, es fácil no enterarse si uno anda metido en tumbas. Los muertos no te ponen al día.

\- Se supone que los rebeldes iban a estar tranquilitos una temporada.- Lara apartó las ramas a manotazos mientras avanzaban – Hacía años que se conformaban con recibir sobornos del Gobierno.

\- Pues ya no. Y esto sólo va a empeorar. Incluso la Legión está abandonando el lugar. ¿Dónde está Anna?

\- En la explanada de los templos, recogiendo el campamento.

Él frunció el ceño.

\- ¿La has dejado sola?

Lara se paró en seco y puso los brazos en jarra.

\- Abran paso al superpadre del año. -ironizó - Ya tiene edad para eso. Además, ¿qué querías que hiciera mientras un helicóptero militar aterrizaba cerca de nosotras? ¿Esperar a que un lunático nos cayera encima?

\- Estamos en una zona de conflicto ahora, no deberíamos perderla de vista. - respondió él, reanudando la marcha. Ella agradeció que pasara a emplear el plural.

\- Además, está ese furtivo. Creía que eras él...

\- ¿Quién?

Pero antes de que Lara pudiese responder, un grito agudo rasgó el aire.

Era Anna.

* * *

David Flynck no podía creerse que hubiese tenido tanta suerte. Llevaba una semana pudriéndose en la jungla, esperando en vano una oportunidad para hacerse con la Lágrima de Brahma. En el fondo, sabía que ésa era su única opción. No tenía ningunas ganas de lidiar con las posibles trampas o laberintos que aquellos templos y cementerios ocultaban. Era más fácil esperar a que Lara Croft la recuperara, y luego, robársela. Eso era lo que él hacía, por lo que sus clientes le pagaban. Robar a otros ladrones y cobrar el triple.

Por desgracia, no creía ser capaz de enfrentarse a la exploradora británica, más que nada por esa manía suya de ir siempre armada hasta los dientes. Quizá pudiera retarla a una pelea, por supuesto, pero era impensable acercarse a ella mientras tuviese a su alcance aquel arsenal.

Desde luego, no es que la maternidad la hubiese reblandecido.

Por suerte para él, se había llevado consigo a la mocosa. Y encima, le había dado el artefacto. Y ahora, estaba sola en el campamento.

Sería como quitarle un caramelo a un niño. Ni siquiera iba a necesitar usar su pistola. Y en cualquier caso, sería arriesgado. Croft siempre podía oír el disparo y acudir.

Era demasiado perfecto.

Salió de la espesura y se acercó lentamente al campamento, aprovechando que ella parecía distraída, guardando cosas en una mochila.

Pero ni por un momento se le ocurrió que la cría pudiera tener el oído tan fino.

Y que podía gritar muy, muy fuerte. Y muy agudo.

* * *

Para cuando salieron al claro, era demasiado tarde. Estaban demasiado lejos de ella.

Como a cámara lenta, Kurtis vio a aquel hombre, una especie de explorador desaliñado que llevaba un garrote hecho con un gruesa rama de árbol astillada, abalanzarse sobre Anna, que lo esquivó apartándose a un lado. Sin embargo, el hombre logró agarrar la bandolera que llevaba colgada al hombro, y dio un tirón.

Ella aferró la bolsa y se resistió.

 _¡No!,_ quiso gritar Kurtis, pero casi al instante el hombre blandió el garrote, describió un arco con él y lo estrelló contra la cabeza de Anna.

Su hija se desplomó en el suelo como una muñeca de trapo.

Kurtis oyó a alguien soltar un alarido desgarrador que le puso los pelos de punta. Tardó unos segundos en darse cuenta de que había sido Lara.

Se lanzó hacia adelante, en dirección al explorador, pero éste no tenía ninguna intención de quedarse a pelear. En lugar de eso, aquel hombre arrancó la bandolera de las manos inertes de Anna y dio la vuelta para huir.

No llegó muy lejos. A las tres zancadas, se oyó un disparo y cayó trastabillando al suelo, mientras soltaba un aullido de dolor.

Lara volvió a cargar el rifle y apuntó de nuevo, pero él, haciendo gala de una fortaleza seguramente alentada por el miedo, se perdió cojeando entre la espesura. El segundo tiro impactó contra la corteza de un árbol, a escasos centímetros de su cabeza.

La mente de Kurtis no daba abasto para asimilar tanto en tan poco tiempo. Todo aquello había pasado en apenas unos segundos. Quería examinar a Anna, pero la expresión enajenada en el rostro de Lara lo asustó. La agarró del brazo antes de que se lanzara a la espesura.

\- ¡No! - le gritó, pero ella se soltó de un tirón - ¡Lara!

\- ¡Quédate con ella! - gritó la exploradora, con la voz súbitamente rota.

La volvió a atrapar antes de que llegara a la espesura, enlazándola con los brazos, y le siseó al oído:

\- Si esto es por ese maldito pedrusco...

Ella rompió el abrazo, se giró como una peonza y, apoyando ambas manos sobre su pecho, lo empujó hacia atrás. Casi lo tiró al suelo. Había olvidado lo fuerte que era, y más con toda aquella adrenalina bombeándole por el cuerpo.

\- ¡Tengo que alcanzarlo! - gritó. Tenía una expresión terrible en la cara - ¡Haz lo que te digo y cuida de ella, maldita sea!

Y desapareció en la espesura.

* * *

Luego, más tarde, recordaría que se había inclinado sobre su hija con el corazón encogido, en un puño, temiéndose lo peor, y que había dejado escapar el aliento que había estado reprimiendo entre los dientes al ver que todavía respiraba, aunque débilmente. Anna tenía la mitad de la cara ensangrentada y la sangre se le escurría por el pelo, apelmazándolo. Le apartó los cabellos de la frente y tocó la herida, un corte profundo, causado por las astillas del garrote, y que sangraba profusamente. Arrancó rápidamente un trozo de tela de su camiseta -iba bastante más limpia que él- y lo presionó contra el corte. Ni siquiera dio un respingo.

Sin embargo, más que el corte, le preocupaba el golpe. Tenía que comprobar cuanto antes el grado en que la había dañado.

\- Anna.- le dio varias palmadas en la mejilla – Anna, despierta.

Los párpados de la niña vibraron débilmente. La abofeteó con más fuerza.

\- Anna.- repitió, con voz más alta – Mírame.

Entonces dio un respingo y entreabrió los ojos. Parpadeó y guiñó uno, porque la sangre se le escurría sobre el párpado.

\- Uau. - murmuró. Cerró los ojos de nuevo – Uhm, hola papá.

Al menos lo reconocía.

Separó la tela, ya empapada, de la herida. Parecía sangrar menos. Volvió a presionarla.

\- Ay.- se quejó – Me haces daño.

\- ¿Puedes verme bien? - apoyó el pulgar sobre su mejilla y tiró hacia abajo para abrirle el ojo que no tenía cubierto de sangre. La pupila lo enfocó correctamente. – Sigue mi dedo.

La vio seguir lentamente el movimiento de un lado a otro.

\- Me estoy mareando. - murmuró. Levantó la mano para tocarse la cabeza, pero Kurtis se la apartó – Creo que me va a explotar la cabeza.

\- ¿Puedes moverla? - apartó la tela de la herida, que de todos modos ya no daba más de sí, y colocándole las manos detrás de la nuca, se la levantó unos centímetros del suelo.

Entonces sucedió lo esperable. Anna convulsionó y apenas tuvo un segundo para girarla de lado antes de que vomitara estruendosamente todo el contenido de su estómago. Más o menos sobre su regazo.

\- Puaj. - jadeó cuando terminó – Lo siento.

\- Me han tirado cosas peores.- dijo él, y pasándole los brazos por debajo de la espalda y las piernas, la levantó lentamente del suelo. Ella se estremeció.

\- Me mareo otra vez.

\- Pues vomita hacia el otro lado, que yo ya estoy perdido.

Lo miró de reojo y soltó una débil carcajada.

La tendió suavemente sobre un camastro cercano y tomó mano de un kit de primeros auxilios que había cerca.

\- Sigue hablando, Anna.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Porque yo soy muy callado, ya lo sabes.

Mientras hablara, estaría consciente. Y mientras estuviera consciente, no entraría en un coma del que probablemente no saldría.

\- Mamá se ha ido tras ese tipo.

Era una afirmación, no una pregunta.

\- Me temo que sí. - volvió a su lado, empapó una gasa en agua oxigenada, y dijo – Esto te va a escocer.

\- Oh, por favor, no soy una cría. - pero el notar el líquido ardiente en la herida se estremeció y soltó un quejido. - Ay. Au.

Había dejado de sangrar, pero el corte era bastante profundo. Tenía que coserlo.

No había ningún tipo de anestésico local en el kit, y de todos modos era imposible aplicarlo sobre una herida abierta.

 _¿Quién es mi chica valiente?_ Quería decirlo, pero no le salió la voz.

\- Anna...

\- Sí, vale, sigo hablando.- se dejó limpiar dócilmente la sangre del párpado – Siento que mamá se haya ido tras ese tipo. No le servirá de nada, porque... - se detuvo - ¿qué es _eso_?

Kurtis estaba sacando hilo y aguja del kit.

\- Oh no, me vas a dar puntos.

\- Bueno – dijo él, esforzándose por sonar despreocupado – da gracias que sea yo. Tu madre es horrorosa cosiendo. Y peor quitando puntos, doy fe.

Al intentar pasar el hilo de pescar por la aguja, Kurtis falló varias veces. Entonces se dio cuenta de que le temblaban las manos.

 _Serás imbécil_ , se recriminó. Había cosido heridas cientos de veces, casi siempre sus propias heridas. Se las había cosido sin pestañear. Se las había cosido a compañeros en el frente. Se las podría haber cosido a cualquiera.

Pero ahora le temblaban las manos porque tenía que coser a su hija.

 _Inútil_ , se mortificó de nuevo, y abrió y cerró las manos varias veces, hasta que controló el temblor. Luego pasó el hilo y se inclinó sobre Anna, que tenía los ojos cerrados con fuerza y no había visto su vacilación.

\- Otra vez callada. - juntó despacio los labios de la herida - Voy a tener que hablar yo, y se me da fatal.

\- No tengo ganas de hablar ahora, pesado. ¡Ay! - gritó al sentir la aguja clavarse en la carne - ¡Eso duele!

\- Qué quejica.

\- ¡No soy quejica!

\- Sí que lo eres.

Anna apretó la mandíbula y contuvo el aliento.

Se fue haciendo más fácil conforme avanzaba, punto tras punto, mientras la llamaba quejica, aunque estaba comportándose como una campeona.

Diez puntos.

\- Vale, me arrepiento.- dijo Anna al final, sollozando a su pesar.- No ha valido la pena para nada. Si llego a saber que acabo cosida...

Ya estaba. Cerró el último punto y le secó con suavidad las lágrimas. _Mi chica valiente._

No estaba mal para tener sólo catorce años de edad. Ahora incluso se podía permitir reñirle.

\- Espero que hayas aprendido algo. - le dijo – No deberías haberte enfrentado. No por una maldita piedra. La norma es...

\- … protegerme siempre, ya lo sé.- Anna, se sorbió los mocos – Al menos he engañado a ese hijo de...

\- ¿De qué hablas? - cortó él. Al menos, los tacos debían tener un límite.

\- No se ha llevado lo que quería. - tenía los ojos cerrados, pero estiró el brazo y señaló un punto en concreto, hacia una mochila apilada contra un cajón – La Lágrima de Brahma sigue ahí.


	3. Una Bola de Papel

**Capítulo 3: Una Bola de Papel**

No era tan fácil como parecía seguir un rastro de sangre en la selva. Pero por desgracia, estaba sangrando como un cerdo. Lo había herido en la pierna, y aquella zorra no tardaría en alcanzarlo.

De hecho, era raro que no lo hubiese alcanzado ya.

Se giró, jadeante, y escrutó el follaje tras él. No se oía nada fuera de los sonidos habituales de la jungla.

Durante un instante, se sintió eufórico. Sí, había jugado bien sus cartas. Entre los dos – Croft y aquel soldado, fuese quien fuese – podrían haberles causado muchos problemas, pero como era de esperar, se habían quedado con la mocosa.

Con su cadáver, si es que había apuntado bien. Pero era difícil decirlo. Estaba recondenadamente nervioso.

Se quedó quieto, agudizando el oído. Nada, silencio.

Intentando ignorar el punzante dolor de la pierna herida, desvió su atención hacia la bolsa de bandolera y se dispuso a abrirla.

Entonces sonó un disparo y una explosión de dolor lo atravesó de lado a lado a la altura del hombro. El impacto lo derribó, cayendo hacia atrás sobre el lecho de hojas muertas, mientras aullaba. Enajenado por el dolor, no oyó los pasos crujiendo sobre la hojarasca, pero por el rabillo del ojo le pareció que alguien se acercaba, por lo que tanteó su cartuchera en busca de la pistola.

Una bota aplastó su muñeca contra el suelo y, retorciéndose contra ella, lo obligó a soltar el arma, que fue alejada de una patada. Casi al instante, alguien se descargó contra él, apoyando la rodilla contra su esternón y clavándolo en el suelo.

Jadeante, sin aliento, Flynck no tuvo más que alzar la vista para reconocer a Lara Croft.

\- Disculpa.- dijo con una voz que, sorprendentemente, sonaba muy amable. Se inclinó sobre él, acercándole el rostro a la cara – Creo que te has olvidado esto.

Y blandió el garrote que había usado para golpear a la dichosa cría.

Hasta ese momento no se dio cuenta de lo desesperada que resultaba su situación, tirado en el suelo de la jungla, sangrando por dos heridas de bala y con aquella mujer encima, que lo miraba de una forma absolutamente terrorífica, con los restos de camuflaje todavía embadurnando su sudorosa piel.

Hizo un esfuerzo por inhalar aire, lo que era difícil teniendo la rodilla de la exploradora, y con ella todo su peso, descargándose sobre su diafragma.

\- Quieres la Lágrima de Brahma. - jadeó débilmente – Te la daré. La gente que me paga es...

\- Me trae sin cuidado la gente que te paga.- respondió ella lentamente, mascando cada palabra. - Y vaya, ahora mismo me trae sin cuidado también la Lágrima de Brahma. Qué cosas.

Entonces, lenta y deliberadamente, apoyó la punta de la rama en la herida de bala del hombro y empezó a descargarse lentamente sobre él. Flynck se tensó y lanzó un aullido de dolor.

\- ¡Basta! - gritó - ¡Basta! ¡Te diré lo que quieras!

\- Pero si no te estoy preguntando nada, tonto.- Lara sonrió, descubriendo una fila de dientes blancos y perfectos – Bueno, a decir verdad, tengo una duda.

\- ¡Lo que sea!

\- ¿Esto duele tanto como me imagino? - y empezó a escarbar en la herida con aquel palo. Los alaridos de Flynck rasgaron el aire – Ah, ya me parecía que sí.

\- ¡Por favor... para! Yo... - gimió desgarradamente - ¡no es más que trabajo! No quería pegarle, ¡ella se puso en medio! No me dejó otra opción...

Soltó un sollozo de alivio al sentir aflojarse la presión. Entonces la oyó manipular su cinturón y vio que lo estaba desabrochando.

\- ¿Qué...?

Por un instante, un estúpido instante, pensó que iba a hacerle un torniquete para el disparo de la pierna, porque hizo una especie de soga con el cinturón. Pero entonces se lo echó al cuello. Empezó a gritar y resistirse, y entonces, ella alzó el garrote y lo descargó, con todas sus fuerzas, contra la herida de la pierna.

Gritó. Aulló. La llamó hija de puta. Y otras mil cosas que se le ocurrieron mientras, ella, a tirones, lo arrastraba por el cuello en dirección al tocón de un árbol. Tuvo que arrastrarse a su compás para evitar estrangularse con el cinturón. Allí lo ató a una gruesa rama, dejándolo medio colgando del cuello, y con un par de tiras arrancadas de su propia ropa le ató las manos a la espalda. Las heridas dolían tanto y había perdido tanta sangre que difícilmente hubiese podido resistirse.

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo? - siseó, con los dientes apretados. Lo perturbaba que estuviese tan tranquila - ¡Maldita sea, zorra del demonio, si vas a matarme hazlo ya!

\- No voy a matarte. - replicó ella tranquilamente, y tras asegurar las ataduras, dio varios pasos atrás y se quedó mirándolo, con el garrote apoyado en la cadera.

Entonces lo comprendió.

\- N-n...no... no, por favor...

Ella retrocedió y recogió la bandolera del suelo. Luego, tras una última mirada, arrojó el garrote lejos del claro. Cogió su pistola, la examinó, y sin más, la guardó. Pero al abrir la bandolera, se quedó inmóvil al ver su contenido. Luego pareció calmarse.

\- Podríamos haber discutido esto de otra manera.- dijo distraídamente. No perdía la serenidad de su voz – Querías el artefacto desde el principio, pero has esperado a que yo lo sacara del templo. No es que te lo hubiera dado, claro, pero al menos te habrías metido con alguien de tu tamaño. - entonces le miró de reojo – Y ahora te desangras por dos heridas de bala en una jungla llena de bichos y alimañas. Y todo por _esto_. - chasqueó la lengua, y dándole la vuelta a la bandolera, la vació sobre el suelo – Qué mala suerte la tuya.

El explorador furtivo se quedó helado al ver una enorme piedra caer de la bolsa y rodar por el suelo.

Pero no la Lágrima de Brahma. Una roca, normal y corriente.

\- Pero... pero...

\- Felicidades.- dijo ella, sonriendo con sarcasmo. - Una niña de catorce años te ha tomado el pelo.

Arrojó la bolsa a un lado y echó a andar, alejándose de él.

\- ¿Adónde vas? ¡No me dejes aquí! - se retorció, pero le dolía todo - ¡Croft! ¡Maldita seas! ¡Haré lo que sea!

\- ¿De verdad? - ella se giró. Seguía sonriendo, sensual y encantadoramente.

\- ¡Lo que sea!

\- Pues entonces muérete. - le dio la espalda – Lenta y dolorosamente, a ser posible.

Y se marchó.

Los aullidos de su enemigo, que la insultaba y le pedía a gritos que lo matase, la persiguieron largo rato, pero no hicieron sino avivar su odio. Al rato, sin embargo, una vez remitió la adrenalina de su torrente sanguíneo, experimentó un decaimiento. Se apoyó, jadeante, en un árbol, e inspiró varias veces, hasta recobrar la calma.

Luego echó a correr.

* * *

La siguiente bomba cayó cerca. Demasiado cerca. La explosión se oyó a sólo unos kilómetros.

Estaban ya casi allí.

 _Dios Santo, Lara._

Por qué se había tenido que ir. Por qué era tan jodidamente cabezota.

Se diría que disfrutaba complicándole las cosas.

Tras comprobar el perímetro por tercera vez, Kurtis volvió junto a Anna, que seguía tumbada en el camastro, con la bolsa que contenía la Lágrima de Brahma bajo el brazo, y tanteando algo que tenía en el bolsillo. ¿Una bola de papel?

La cogió antes de que se le cayera.

\- ¿Qué es esto? - y la desplegó para observar el dibujo.

\- Quería enseñártelo cuando te viera. Soy un asco dibujando, definitivamente.

Tenía gracia que en ese momento lo que le preocupara fuera aquello. Observó el dibujo durante unos segundos, luego lo plegó y se lo metió de nuevo en el bolsillo.

\- Te equivocas en el mismo lugar todo el rato porque no te ha quedado clara su forma.

\- ¡La he mirado hasta aburrirme!

\- Ése es el problema. Te has cansado de mirarla. - Sacó la piedra de ámbar de la bolsa y se la puso en la manos. - Tócala. Dale vueltas. Hasta que te la sepas de memoria, sin mirarla.

Otra explosión sonó, esta vez más cerca. Anna no pareció oírla. Había cerrado los ojos y daba vueltas meticulosamente al artefacto entre las manos.

\- Tenemos que irnos. Ya.- anunció Kurtis, y volvió a inclinarse sobre ella, examinándola. No parecía estar peor.- ¿Cómo te encuentras?

\- ¿No iremos a dejar a mamá, verdad? - respondió ella rápidamente.

Él no respondió. Ella no insistió. Ya sabía que no debía hacerlo.

\- No conviene que camines ahora, así que voy a llevarte yo hasta el helicóptero. - volvió a pasarle los brazos por debajo de la espalda y las piernas - ¿Lista? Uno, dos, ¡tres!

Cuando la levantó, Anna sintió como si el mundo empezara a dar vueltas a su alrededor y cerró los ojos con fuerza. El vómito volvió a subirle a la garganta, pero esta vez se lo tragó.

 _Puaj, qué asco._

\- Se aprecia el sacrificio. - oyó la voz burlona de su padre junto a su oído – Con una vez que me vomites encima estoy servido.

La cabeza le bombeaba en oleadas de dolor, pero resultaba más fácil si hundía el rostro contra su hombro y se quedaba inmóvil.

\- Anna...

\- Ay, sí. Hablar. - murmuró con la voz amortiguada por la ropa de camuflaje – A ver: me llamo Anna y me va a explotar la cabeza. Me va a explotar la cabeza y me llamo Anna. Me llamo Anna y soy un asco dibujando. Soy un asco dibujando y me llamo Anna...

Con su hija en brazos no podía avanzar muy rápido, y desde luego no si quería evitar que empeorase. Abandonó el claro y se internó en la jungla. Por suerte el camino por el que había pasado estaba marcado a golpes de machete.

\- Si nos marchamos, ¿cómo nos va a encontrar mamá?

Silencio.

\- Nos hemos dejado un montón de cosas... - se quejó.

\- Tengo que sacarte de aquí. Todo lo demás es irrelevante.

 _¿También mamá?_ Pero no lo dijo. No quería _no_ oír la respuesta.

Se paró unas cuantas veces para afianzar a Anna sobre sus brazos. Ahora sí que estaba sudando a mares.

\- Hay que ver lo que has crecido.- gruñó por el esfuerzo.

\- Ja, ja. Muy gracioso.

\- ¿Qué he dicho?

\- Vaya forma de llamarme gorda.

\- No te he llamado gorda.

\- Sí lo has hecho.

\- De acuerdo: hay que ver lo gorda que te has puesto. Ahora sí que lo he hecho.

Notó que su hija le daba una patada en el muslo, pero la sintió muy débil.

Otra explosión sonó en la lejanía. Ya se acercaba al helicóptero, y en realidad, sus problemas sólo acababan de empezar. Un helicóptero de la Legión, solitario, volando a contracorriente en medio de una zona bélica, era un blanco perfecto. No sabía si los rebeldes tenían misiles antiaéreos, pero era absurdo no contar con ello.

Había sido una locura ir hasta allí. E iba a ser peor intentar salir.

Pero si se quedaban, Anna podía empeorar. Y si perdía el conocimiento, podía morir.

Se dio cuenta de que había ralentizado el paso. Se mintió diciéndose que era para que su hija no empeorara con el vaivén que sacudía su maltrecha cabeza. En realidad, lo hacía para darle tiempo a Lara. A cada paso que daba, el desgarro aumentaba. La imperiosa necesidad de volver a por ella, de quedarse a esperarla, y la absoluta urgencia de marcharse antes de que fuera demasiado tarde para Anna.

Odiaba ese desgarro. Lo odiaba con todas sus fuerzas.

\- No te preocupes. - oyó murmurar a Anna de nuevo, la cabeza apoyada sobre su hombro – Sabe cuidarse sola.

\- Lo sé. - respondió.

 _Por eso tú tienes prioridad._

Odiaba tener que elegir entre Lara y su hija. De verdad que lo odiaba. Pero no tenía opción.

Y además, ¿qué era para ella una zona hostil y agreste rodeada de un frente bélico recién estallado? Ambos sabían que había salido de situaciones mucho, mucho peores.

 _Vamos, milady. Sorpréndeme._

* * *

Llegó jadeante y casi rendida al campamento. Verlo vacío y silencioso no la sorprendió en exceso. Con una mirada rápida identificó los restos del botiquín, las gasas y telas ensangrentadas, la aguja y los restos de hilo. No estaban allí, y tras registrar rápidamente los bultos importantes, descubrió que tampoco lo estaba la Lágrima de Brahma.

Le había practicado los primeros auxilios y se la había llevado de allí.

 _Bien hecho, Kurtis._

Se podía imaginar cuán duro le habría resultado a aquel tonto sobreprotector irse sin ella. Pero si lo había hecho, era porque la situación de Anna debía ser grave. Pero al menos estaba viva. No tenía sentido otra cosa en caso contrario.

Se apoyó sobre la mesa, sudando, y e inspiró varias veces. Se pasó la mano por la frente para limpiarse el sudor, embadurnándose todavía más la cara, y pensó con rapidez. Iba a tener que dejarlo casi todo, salvo las armas, que por supuesto se llevaba. Se las colgó a toda velocidad, tratando de ignorar las dolorosas punzadas que le daba todo el cuerpo.

Podía intentar llegar hasta el centro arqueológico a pie. Le llevaría un par de días. Con un poco de suerte, y si los rebeldes no habían llegado allí, podría usar uno de los jeeps para conducir hacia el norte, hacia el mar. No le serviría para abandonar la isla, pero recordaba que había un hospital y un centro de socorro con enlaces al exterior. La comunicación estaría cortada, pero al menos no estaría ya perdida en medio de la jungla.

Esperaba de todo corazón que Kurtis se hubiera dirigido allí con Anna. De repente se estremeció, pensando en cuán vulnerable era un helicóptero que volaba solo en medio del caos.

Claro que era un helicóptero de combate. Y hasta donde sabía, él era piloto de combate. Muy buen piloto de combate.

 _Vamos, Kurtis. Sorpréndeme._

No debía preocuparse por ellos. Estaba sola, lo que significaba que se las tendría que arreglar por su cuenta. Sonrió.

 _Como en los viejos tiempos._

Sin perder la sonrisa, se lanzó de nuevo hacia la espesura.


	4. Triage

**Capítulo 4: _Triage_**

Sólo era un pequeño hospital, edificado para atender las necesidades turísticas de aquella zona paradisíaca y poco más, en realidad, y estaba absolutamente desbordado. Se había convertido en un pandemónium, en un auténtico caos. Desde hacía días no dejaban de llegar masivamente montones de gente herida y hambrienta, que huía de la guerra y que se acumulaba por cientos en el interior y alrededor del hospital. Algunos venían con heridas terribles, mutilados, o presas de infecciones. Las mujeres llegaban a menudo violadas o con niños heridos o muertos en los brazos. A las pocas horas, la capacidad del diminuto centro se sobresaturó, las medicinas se terminaron, el equipamiento no daba abasto, la comida se agotó. El pánico se apoderó de todos. La dirección del hospital quiso pedir ayuda, pero las comunicaciones estaban cortadas. Sólo podían confiar en la llegada de gente del exterior, corresponsales, militares, ojeadores, pero los días pasaban y nada sucedía. Incluso la Legión había abandonado la isla.

Al cuarto día, se había hecho evidente que era imposible atender a todos los enfermos y heridos. Así que empezaron a separar aquellos que valía la pena tratar de salvar y aquellos demasiado graves o cuyas heridas requerían un tratamiento imposible en aquellas circunstancias.

A la izquierda, la vida. A la derecha, la muerte.

Si al menos les hubieran podido dar morfina. Pero no quedaba ni gota.

En aquel infierno, había una enfermera que iba y venía entre los camastros o lechos improvisados de gente herida y desahuciada, intentando conseguir algo de ayuda. Necesitaban a cada persona que pudiese mantenerse en pie para que ayudara con las curas. Logró reclutar a algunas mujeres y ancianos dispuestos a ayudar, también a algunos niños que no estaban tan aterrorizados como para no moverse. Cada par de manos era esencial.

Entonces, mientras pasaba junto a una zona de gente recién llegada, se fijó en el soldado que llevaba en brazos a una niña herida. Los dos eran occidentales, a juzgar por la piel clara.

Aquello llamó su atención. No había soldados allí, todo hubiera ido mucho mejor con ellos colaborando. Luego se dio cuenta de que llevaba una especie de traje de camuflaje y que parecía exhausto, aunque se mantenía tranquilo en medio de aquella masa de gente gritando y gimoteando. Incluso de vez en cuando miraba a su alrededor, irritado, como si aquel drama viviente lo cansase más que otra cosa.

Claro, un militar... pero, ¿y la niña?

No pudo más con su curiosidad y se acercó a ellos.

\- ¿Qué le ha ocurrido a la pequeña?

La aludida levantó levemente la cabeza y la miró. Tenía el cabello castaño apelmazado de sangre seca y un grueso parche sobre el lado derecho de la frente.

\- _¿Pequeña?_ \- protestó, atravesándola con unos bellísimos ojos azules. Vaya, no cabía duda de que era hija suya. - ¡Tengo catorce años!

\- Un golpe en la cabeza.- dijo rápidamente el soldado, que por cierto, era guapísimo. Sin embargo, no dejaba de mirar a su alrededor. ¿Buscaba a alguien?

La enfermera despegó suavemente el parche de la frente de la niña y arqueó las cejas.

\- Suturas mejor que muchos de mis colegas.

\- Esperaba que pudieseis hacerle un escáner o algo así.- dijo él, ignorando el cumplido – Pero ya veo que esto es un caos. - volvió a mirar a su alrededor - ¿Algún sitio donde pueda descansar un poco?

Normalmente, la hubiera mandado a la izquierda, a la vida, a la masa de gimoteantes que no tenían nada tan grave como para no pasar de aquella noche. Un exiguo hueco en la hierba de la explanada, en medio de mil heridos y enfermos más. Pero le había caído en gracia aquel soldado, y la niña que, de pronto, miraba muy seria aquella masa de heridos retorciéndose a su alrededor.

\- Ven.- le dijo. Y los condujo al interior del hospital.

* * *

El olor en el interior era insoportable, peor aún que en el exterior. La visión del suelo cubierto de sangre, inmundicias, vendas usadas, trozos de ropa, de carne, bacinillas llenas de sangre y otras cosas de las que también había por el suelo, la gente amontonada en los rincones, vivos contra muertos, muertos contra agonizantes. Lo máximo que podía hacerse era pasar entre todo ello como se pudiera, intentando no pisar nada o a nadie, lo cual era imposible la mayoría de las veces.

Anna cerró los ojos y hundió el rostro en el pecho de su padre. Su olor corporal, sudor más pólvora, más cuero, más gasolina, era perfume comparado con aquello. Era reconfortante. Eso, y el tranquilo latido de su corazón, pese al cansancio, pese al esfuerzo.

Mientras él estuviese tranquilo, todo iría bien. _¿No?_

\- Necesito hablar con alguien que tenga autoridad.- Kurtis exigió más que pidió – Un militar, un diplomático, la maldita embajada, lo que sea. O si no, usar la radio o cualquier tipo de comunicación.

\- Las comunicaciones están cortadas, pero hace dos días llegó un alto cargo militar con un tiro en la pierna. - explicó ella – Creo que está esperando a que alguien lo recoja, pero con este caos...

\- ¿Dónde está? - cortó él, con pocas ganas de cháchara. - Tengo que hablar con él. Ahora.

\- Creo que lo han puesto en algún lugar de la tercera planta... la niña puede quedarse ahí también. Buscaré un colega que pueda examinarla.

Al girar una esquina, Anna abrió un ojo, justo para ver, en una camilla a pocos metros, a una persona retorciéndose mientras dos médicos la sostenían y un tercero alzaba una pequeña sierra.

Volvió a cerrar los ojos. Los apretó con fuerza. Pero no había forma de cerrar los oídos al desgarrador alarido que siguió.

* * *

Se lo había estado temiendo.

En silencio, Lara paseó su mirada alrededor del centro de arqueología, mirando uno por uno los cadáveres. Tiempo atrás, aún se habría estremecido ante la constatación de que aquellos arqueólogos y científicos estaban vivos unas horas antes, que ella había hablado con ellos apenas unos días antes, y que habían prometido regresar a recogerlas cuando les diera el aviso por radio.

Y allí estaban. Muertos. A las mujeres, además, las habían violado, pero no dedicó una segunda mirada a sus cuerpos. No había nada que pudiese hacer por ellos.

Por supuesto, el _jeep_ había desaparecido, robado seguramente por los paramilitares que habían hecho aquella carnicería. Le iba a tocar seguir yendo a pie, lo que la retrasaría todavía más.

Y además, estaba rendida.

Oyó otra explosión a lo lejos. Estaban cerca.

Aunque ya habían pasado por allí, nada hacía pensar que no pudieran volver. Aunque fuera para saquear sobre lo saqueado. Y no tenía ninguna intención de quedarse ni un momento más.

Al salir del centro, reparó en la bicicleta tirada al lado de una puerta. Tras un momento de duda, se acercó a ella y la levantó. Estaba vieja y maltrecha, pero se podía usar.

¿Una bicicleta a través de la jungla?

Oteó el camino hacia el norte, que no estaba asfaltado, pero sí despejado.

\- En fin, qué remedio. - masculló entre dientes.

Por lo menos, era más silenciosa que cualquier otro vehículo.

Kurtis se iba a morir de risa cuando le contara que había atravesado la jungla montada en una maldita bicicleta. Casi empezaba a lamentar haber ido tras Flynck.

Casi.

* * *

Durante un tiempo, Kendrick basculó entre la consciencia y la inconsciencia. Luego, todo fue aclarándose. Los gritos lejanos. Las carreras por el pasillo. El olor a sangre y a otras cosas innombrables.

Sí, estaba en el hospital. Y sí, sus malditos superiores ya estaban tardando en sacarlo de allí.

Se incorporó pesadamente en la cama y miró de nuevo su pierna ensangrentada y mal vendada. Un enjambre de moscas se había posado sobre la venda sucia, empapada desde hacía horas con sangre y pus. Las espantó con un débil ademán. El olor que desprendía su pierna era repugnante, peor aún que el olor del hospital, de la gente que se estaba pudriendo y muriendo en cada esquina.

Él también se estaba pudriendo. Lo sabía.

\- Me cago en tus muertos, Trent.- masculló – Me cago en todos y cada uno de tus muertos.

Intentó recolocarse, ponerse más cómodo, pero un latigazo de dolor le subió desde la pantorrilla destrozada hasta la cadera. Se volvió a desplomar, soltando un torrente de blasfemias y maldiciones de soldado.

Por qué diablos le habría dado aquel helicóptero. Por qué.

\- ¡Eeehhh! - aulló, transido de dolor, girando la cabeza hacia el pasillo - ¿Queda alguien vivo para atenderme, o estáis todos escurriendo el bulto?

Entonces vio asomarse a una de las enfermeras... Kendrick no conocía su nombre, ni le importaba. Abrió la boca para amonestarla -¿cómo se atrevían a abandonarlo, en el estado en que se encontraba?- pero se le quedó así, abierta, al ver aparecer tras ella al hombre cuyos muertos acababa de mancillar.

\- ¡Trent! - estalló - ¡Tú...!

Pero tampoco le dio para acabar la frase, al ver a la niña que llevaba en brazos y que, tras mirar su pierna durante un instante, giró la cabeza y se tapó boca y nariz con ambas manos.

\- Puedes acostarla aquí.- indicó la enfermera, ajena a la pequeña conmoción desencadenada, mientras señalaba un camastro vacío junto a la ventana. Luego se quedó observando lánguidamente cómo aquel soldado tan atractivo depositaba a la niña con cuidado, como si fuera de cristal y pudiera romperse en cualquier momento. De pronto, pareció despertar de su ensueño.- Voy a buscar inmediatamente a un colega, enseguida vengo.

Y desapareció presurosa tras el marco de la puerta.

\- Entonces era verdad.- logró farfullar al fin Kendrick - ¿Ésta es tu hija?

\- Sí, y no hay tiempo que perder.- dijo él, frunciendo el ceño y dirigiéndose hacia él por primera vez - ¿Qué haces aquí, Matt? Pensaba que te habían evacuado.

Él echó la cabeza y soltó un bufido sarcástico.

\- Sí, tenía esa intención, pero todo se jodió en el último momento. Iba a huir en un helicóptero de reserva, pero se lo he prestado a un cabrón que quería meterse en la jungla con él. Al menos veo que ha aprovechado el tiempo. - miró a Anna de reojo – ¿Qué te pasa en la nariz, niña? ¿Te está sangrando?

\- No. - respondió ella, con la voz amortiguada tras sus manos – Es tu pierna, que apesta.

El coronel la miró durante unos instantes, estupefacto, y entonces se echó a reír.

\- ¡Veremos a qué hueles tú dentro de unos días! ¿Eh, qué haces? - protestó de pronto. Kurtis estaba levantando una venda de su pantorrilla - ¡No toques eso!

La carne que había junto a la herida se había puesto negra, y no precisamente por la sangre coagulada.

\- Vas a perder la pierna, Matt.

\- ¿Ahora eres médico? Cierra la puta boca. Todo esto es culpa tuya. No debería haberte prestado el maldito helicópt...

\- Hay que mandar una señal de socorro. Por radio.- cortó Kurtis – Eres un pez gordo ahora. Vendrán a rescatarte.

\- Lo he hecho ya, antes de que las comunicaciones se cortaran. Pero aún no ha llegado nadie. - cerró los ojos, dolorido y agotado – Y supongo que ahora querrás venirte conmigo y que te salve el culo. Por segunda vez.

\- Fui yo el que te salvó el culo, ¿recuerdas?.- masculló el ex-legionario. - Y sé un poco más educado, sigo teniendo el helicóptero ahí fuera.

Estas últimas palabras la susurró, pero el comandante herido se incorporó, como impulsado por un resorte.

\- ¡Entonces ya está! ¡Podemos salir de este maldito agujero! - soltó un gruñido. La pierna estaba palpitándole de dolor otra vez – Tiene que haber suficiente combustible para llegar al continen...

\- No voy a ningún lado sin su madre.- Kurtis hizo un gesto rápido con la cabeza hacia su hija – Todavía está en la jungla.

Kendrick quiso protestar, decir que había tantas probabilidades de que esa mujer siguiese viva en plena zona rebelde a que los rescatara una legión de ángeles, pero se contuvo. Miró de reojo a la niña, que seguía tumbada, respirando pesadamente, con las manos todavía sobre la cara y sin perder de vista su desgraciada pierna, que volvía a estar cubierta de moscas.

\- Ellos... van a llegar pronto.- farfulló al fin.- Al menos... saca a la niña de aquí.

Kurtis negó con la cabeza, sin mirar a Anna, que de pronto había vuelto su mirada alarmada hacia él.

\- Tengo que pedirte otro favor, Matt.

\- Ni se te ocurra pedirme que haga de niñ...

\- ¡No soy una niña! - saltó Anna, retirando las manos de la cara por un instante, para luego experimentar una arcada y volverse a cubrir.

\- Sólo si no regreso. - Kurtis bajó la voz y se inclinó sobre su antiguo compañero. A él no parecía molestarle el olor de su pierna – Me lo debes, Matt.

El coronel torció la cara.

\- Por tu culpa, Trent, estoy jodid..

\- Van a venir a por ti. Y si no lo hacen, te queda el dichoso helicóptero. - hizo un un gesto hacia la ventana – Está cerca, oculto en la jungla.

\- No voy a poder salir. No con esta..

\- Haz que te corten la pierna. Ya la has perdido de todos modos. Coge un par de muletas, sal de aquí, y llévatela. - se apartó.

La niña ahora les observaba con expresión ultrajada. Evidentemente, el arreglo no le gustaba.

\- Vas a dejarme aquí. - murmuró, retirándose las manos para que la oyera su padre. El tono era afirmativo, ofendido.

Él fue hasta ella y se inclinó hasta tenerla a la altura de los ojos.

\- Tengo que ir a por ella. - dijo Kurtis categóricamente, sin brusquedad, pero sin admitir réplica. - No voy a dejarla en la jungla. Aquí estás a salvo. Espera a que regresemos, y si no lo hacemos, te vas con él.- señaló al coronel herido, que tenía cara de absoluta frustración – En el peor de los casos, te veré en el continente. ¿De acuerdo?

Anna apretó las mandíbulas y lo miró fijamente durante unos instantes.

\- De acuerdo.- dijo al fin, con voz más segura de lo que se sentía realmente.

Entonces, en un gesto rápido, la rodeó con un brazo y la besó en la frente. Al incorporarse, se encontró con su ex-compañero mirándolo con la boca abierta. Sí, debía ser un espectáculo ver al duro de Trent haciendo aquello. Más impactante que la causa por la que había tenido que desertar. Aún así, no tenía tiempo para aquello. Le sostuvo la mirada.

\- No quiero ser un bestia pero... - farfulló al final el coronel - Si ella está en la jungla, los rebeldes...

\- Ya pueden cuidarse.

Kendrick soltó un bufido.

\- Una mujer así tendría que ser Rambo...

Anna se echó a reír. Muy suavemente, porque la cabeza le estallaba de dolor.

\- Mi madre se comería a Rambo y escupiría sus huesos.

Kurtis seguía mirando a Kendrick fijamente.

\- ¿Matt?

\- Está bien, está bien. - el coronel herido suspiró. – Si no regresas, la sacaré de aquí.- "Alguien tiene que contar lo moñas que te has vuelto". - Suerte con lo que sea que... pretendas hacer.

Kurtis asintió secamente, lanzó una última mirada a su hija, que había vuelto la cabeza hacia la ventana, molesta, y salió rápidamente. Se cruzó en el pasillo con la enfermera, que venía con un médico, y que le sonrió cándidamente mientras le rozaba el brazo con una mano y le susurraba algo tranquilizador. No le prestó atención. Era mejor no hacerlo, para no despertar malos recuerdos, para que aquel rostro desconocido, anodino, se convirtiera de pronto en algo familiar, en la vaga memoria de unos ojos dorados y una flamígera cabellera pelirroja.

Entretanto, Kendrick incluso se había olvidado de las moscas que se nutrían de su pierna. Volviéndose hacia su nueva compañera de cuarto, dijo:

\- Bueno, ya que vamos a quedarnos aquí un rato... dime, bonita... ¿quién es tu madre?

* * *

\- Maldito sea todo. - murmuró Lara, masticando cada palabra. Se bajó de la ya inútil bicicleta, la arrojó a un lado, sepultándola bajo una masa de arbustos, y salió del camino, ocultándose ella también.

Estaba atrapada.

Habían sido varias horas cruzando la jungla en bicicleta, lo cual era en sí una proeza que hubiera sido digna de ser contada de no sonar tan absolutamente poco flamante, con los rebeldes pisándole los talones, aunque no lo sabían. Pero cada vez oía los disparos más cerca. En cierto momento, incluso había oído un helicóptero de combate sobrevolar la zona y disparar sobre la zona donde estaban ellos. Y sólo había uno así en aquel momento.

 _Kurtis._

Si había disparado en defensa propia o sólo para entorpecer a los rebeldes y darle a ella más tiempo para escapar, era algo que no sabía. Conociéndole, más bien lo segundo. O eso era lo que esperaba, porque la otra opción era desagradable de considerar.

Más que el hecho de estar ahora atrapada. Porque también había rebeldes allí delante. Los acababa de oír, a pocos metros. Barullo, gritos, disparos.

Rebeldes delante. Rebeldes detrás. Estaba rodeada.

\- Maldito sea todo. - repitió.

Podía subirse a uno de esos inmensos árboles y esperar a que se marcharan. Podía incluso ir saltando de uno a otro como un mono. Pero tenía que ser realista. Se movían por la jungla con una familiaridad que a ella le había costado años adquirir, aventura tras aventura. Era muy probable que no tuvieran intención de irse a ninguna parte. Estaban tomando la isla, pronto todo sería suyo: jungla, ciudades, hospitales, armas, la población entera. Cortarían las comunicaciones y el espacio aéreo, y Sri Lanka quedaría aislada, abandonada a su suerte. Al menos, eso era lo que ocurría con cualquier país en conflicto que no interesara a la ONU ni a las potencias mundiales. Y claramente no era el caso.

Y ahora ella se iba a quedar atrapada allí. ¿Cuánto tiempo podía sobrevivir en la jungla? ¿Semanas, meses? Acabarían encontrándola. ¿Y luchar? Seguía siendo ella sola contra... ¿cuántos de ellos? Imposible saberlo.

Cansada, hambrienta y con dolorosas punzadas recorriéndole de arriba abajo, ni por un momento se arrepintió de haber perseguido a aquel desgraciado de Flynck. Se lo imaginó allí atado, muriendo despacio, lentamente devorado por los bichos de la selva.

No, no se arrepentía en absoluto.

Ahora debía mantenerse con vida y tratar de llegar al hospital que había al norte, a toda costa. Kurtis y Anna estarían allí, seguro. La esperarían. Y eso era preocupante. Aquel tonto sobreprotector era capaz de esperar... demasiado. Incluso era capaz de tener alguna absurda idea, como de volver a buscarla.

 _No_ tenía que suceder.

Empezó a moverse lentamente, deslizándose acuclillada bajo la mata de hojas. Cada vez estaban más cerca. Los disparos habían cesado. Los oía en la distancia, moviéndose, gritándose unos a otros en lengua tamil. Una lengua que entendía rudimentariamente.

Todavía iba armada hasta los dientes. No había querido despojarse de sus armas, todavía las llevaba encima, la escopeta, el rifle de asalto, las dos pistolas, pese a que tras horas de cruzar la jungla, su peso se estaba volviendo insoportable. Ni siquiera se planteó deshacerse de ellas. En cierto modo, estaba acostumbrada a aquello. Claro que otra cosa era arrastrarse en cuclillas con todo aquel peso encima.

Los gritos de volvieron más claros, más cercanos. Y de pronto, los vio, allí delante.

Sabían camuflarse, tenía que admitirlo. Iban vestido de verde y pardo, como ella, y tenían la cara y las manos embadurnadas de barro. Eso le recordó que el sudor se había llevado buena parte de su camuflaje. Sin dejar de avanzar, metió las manos en el barro del suelo y empezó a extenderse puñados de lodo por la cara, brazos, escote y cuello; también vientre y espalda, que llevaba al descubierto. Lástima no poder volverse invisible.

Vio acercarse lentamente a dos de los rebeldes. Era evidente que por aquel día habían terminado. Más relajados, los fusiles bajados, igual que su guardia. Charlaban entre ellos animadamente, por lo que parecía, habían tenido un buen día. Casi parecían dos buenos amigos que se estuvieran relajando tras un arduo día de trabajo.

Pero Lara no se dejó engañar. Hacía tiempo que se había acostumbrado a no mirar demasiado a sus objetivos, lo mismo que no perdía tiempo en mirar cadáveres, sólo en registrarlos. Un rasgo de humanidad, un leve toque de empatía, y estaba perdida. Corría el riesgo de pensar en aquellos seres como personas, con sus sueños, sus ilusiones y sus seres queridos, y despistarse por un instante de la cruda realidad: matar o morir. Ellos o ella.

Ya estaban allí delante. Atenuó su respiración, hasta contener el aliento. Uno de ellos se separó, todavía comentando algo en aquella lengua tan compleja, y se giró un instante hacia su compañero rezagado, dándole la espalda a Lara.

Perfecto.

* * *

Anna empeoraba a ojos vista. Y eso que el médico que la atendió confirmó que la herida estaba bien, todo lo bien que se podía esperar. Ni siquiera deshicieron la cura hecha por Kurtis. No es que tuvieran tampoco tiempo.

Ante la imposibilidad de hacerle las pruebas pertinentes – la luz estaba cortada, no funcionaba ninguna máquina del hospital – se limitaron darle unas palmaditas en el hombro y a dejarla donde estaba. Considerando la gente que había por los suelos, el olor a sangre, a otras cosas innombrables y los gritos y gemidos, se podía considerar afortunada. Y todo porque al parecer, le había caído bien a la enfermera.

Pero eso no detuvo el bombeante dolor en el cráneo. Al rato, las pupilas se le dilataron y empezó a ver borroso.

\- Ay, déjame dormir. - se quejó al notar de nuevo las manos de aquella mujer sobre su cara, volviéndole la cabeza y mirándola a los ojos. Tenía la voz pastosa y torpe.

Ella ya no tenía ganas de bromear ni de distraerla.

\- Cariño, ¿está bien?

Anna pareció no oírla. Se quedó mirando al techo con expresión de perplejidad, con los ojos desencajados.

Entonces perdió el conocimiento.

* * *

Los ojos del guerrillero que estaba más lejos se desorbitaron al ver salir de entre las hojas una figura alta, y esbelta, que se movió a una velocidad increíble. En apenas unos segundos, agarró a su compañero por detrás, le sujetó la cabeza y, con un giro seco, le partió el cuello. Su cuerpo se desplomó como un saco y reveló a una mujer bien camuflada y armada hasta los dientes, a la que no tuvo tampoco mucho tiempo de observar.

Alzó el rifle y la apuntó, pero ya había dado un salto vertiginoso hacia él. Los últimos instantes de su vida los gastó en mirar, aturdido, cómo le apartó el cañón del rifle de un manotazo y a continuación, en sentir una afilada y dolorosa punzada en el cuello. Soltó el rifle y se llevó las manos a la garganta, al mango del puñal que le acababa de hundir en la carótida, pero entonces ella dio un tirón seco hacia el lateral y le rebanó el cuello. Cayó a sus pies, ahogándose en su propia sangre, mientras miraba, aturdido y desconcertado, sus ojos castaños, lo único distinguible en su rostro embadurnado.

Se volvió a agachar entre el follaje y arrancó el cuchillo del cuello de su víctima, sin esperar siquiera a que muriese. Pronto se acabaron sus estertores de muerte. Hubiese querido desarmarlo, tenía un buen equipamiento pese a ser un mero insurgente, pero se le ocurrió una idea mejor. Agarró el cadáver por los brazos, lo arrastró -Dios santo, cómo pesaba- y lo dejó caer encima del compañero al que le había roto el cuello. Luego, se aseguró de ocultarlos bien bajo la hojarasca, aunque cuidó que pareciera casual, no intencionado. Si todo iba según lo previsto, como mínimo no los verían a simple vista, y como máximo, supondrían que se habían matado entre ellos.

Todavía estaba retrocediendo para asegurarse de que no se veían cuando, de pronto, notó un cañón frío, duro, contra la nuca. Se volvió, azorada, para descubrir a otro rebelde apuntándola con su rifle, y antes de que pudiera preguntarse cómo diantres se le había acercado detrás sin oírlo, notó un brutal impacto en la cara y todo se volvió negro.


	5. La Jaula de Bambú

**Capítulo 5: La Jaula de Bambú**

La despertó un cubo de agua sobre la cara. Tosió y escupió. Casi al instante, una mano brutal la agarró del pelo y la levantó de un tirón, poniéndola en pie. No pudo evitar un grito de dolor. El mundo dio vueltas a su alrededor y si no vomitó fue por lo acostumbrada que estaba a mantenerse firme y equilibrada cuando todo lo demás no lo estaba. Apenas un segundo después aquella mano la sentó bruscamente en una silla y la soltó. Entonces pudo abrir los ojos y mirar a su alrededor.

Al principio le costó enfocar la vista, tan oscuro estaba todo, salvo por una vieja y oxidada lamparilla parpadeando en una mesa junto a ella. Luego, las cosas fueron cobrando forma, pero el panorama no se presentó nada halagador.

Estaba sentada en el centro de una especie de cabaña, hecha con maderas y caña de bambú, y sin suelo, siendo éste directamente el barro de la jungla, previamente barrido, aunque no muy bien. Tenía las manos atadas a la espalda y los tobillos también estaban atados con una especie de liana flexible y bien ceñida, hasta cortarle la circulación. A juzgar por la sensación de embotamiento en manos y pies, llevaba un buen rato así.

Entonces cayó en la cuenta de que la habían desarmado totalmente, aunque claro, no es que cupiese esperar otra cosa. Ninguna arma encima, su mochila desaparecida, incluso el cinturón y las cartucheras, y lo que era peor, tenía la ropa revuelta e incluso la ropa interior mal colocada.

Desde luego, la habían registrado _a fondo_. Qué asco.

A aquellas alturas debería haber aprendido a que no le sucediesen esas cosas. Pero ahí estaba de nuevo, otra vez, metida en un buen lío.

Oyó una orden seca en lengua tamil y un segundo cubo de agua viscosa y con sabor a tierra le cayó encima de rostro y pecho. Volvió a escupir aquella porquería.

\- ¡Ya vale! - protestó - ¡Ya estoy limpia!

Una voz masculina rió en la oscuridad. Fuera quien fuese, entendía el inglés y, desde luego, había captado el sarcasmo. Los chorretones de agua embarrada que ahora corrían por su cuerpo la hacían parecer de todo, salvo limpia.

Ahora veía mejor y distinguió a tres hombres, los tres vestidos de guerrillero, en la diminuta cabaña. Uno estaba junto a la puerta, fusil en mano, mirando hacia el frente, como si aquello nada tuviese que ver con él. El otro era el que aún sostenía el cubo, que dejó caer en el suelo sin más. Y entonces vio al tercero, sentado un par de metros frente a ella, en otra silla, apenas distinguible. Daba vueltas a un objeto en la mano.

Era su pasaporte.

\- Señorita Croft.- murmuró. Abrió el pasaporte, echó un vistazo a su foto, como para asegurarse, y lo volvió a cerrar. - Sí, tú eres.

Su inglés era tremendamente defectuoso y cargado de acento. Lara frunció el ceño y se inclinó hacia adelante para tratar de distinguirle mejor, pero entonces, el que había sostenido el cubo dio un paso adelante, la agarró del hombro y la empujó brutalmente hacia atrás, obligándola a reclinarse sobre el respaldo de la silla. Luego, sin más, retorció la lamparilla para apuntar la luz directamente hacia su cara. Lara parpardeó y apartó la vista, molesta.

 _Conque vamos de poli malo, ¿eh?_

De nuevo oyó la voz del que estaba sentado frente a ella.

\- Señorita Croft. - le vio sacar algo del bolsillo, y luego, un par de fricciones. Entonces se encendió una diminuta llama en la oscuridad. Era un mechero – Tú ser muy famosa, ¿verdad? No tan lista. Ahora estar en nuestras manos.

Le vio acercar la llama al pasaporte y empezó a quemarlo lentamente, prendiendo fuego a un extremo de una de las páginas. Lara no reaccionó visiblemente, aunque sintió que la embargaba el fastidio. Era increíble lo que llegaba a complicarse todo si una perdía el pasaporte en un país hostil y ajeno, lo sabía muy bien. Sólo conseguir uno nuevo o demostrar que ella era quien decía ser suponía interminables horas de papeleo y aburridas conversaciones.

\- Ya está. - dijo aquel desgraciado, dejando caer el pasaporte en un cuenco que había sobre la mesa, al lado de la lamparilla, junto a algo cubierto con una tela. El documento terminó de quemarse lentamente, retorciéndose y ennegreciéndose, hasta quedar reducido a cenizas. El olor a plástico y cartón quemado se difundió por el habitáculo.- Ahora tú no ser nadie.

Si aquel imbécil se había propuesto enfadarla, lo había conseguido. Pero no lo mostró. Siguió mirándolo fijamente, con el rostro absolutamente tranquilo.

El otro se inclinó hacia ella de nuevo. Podía verlo mejor ahora, pero su rostro no le dijo nada. Ninguno de los tres lo hacía. Eran iguales para ella, eran como clones, los tres vestidos de soldado, los tres con la cara sucia.

\- Tú matar a dos de los nuestros. - dijo entonces quien la interrogaba, el único que había hablado.

\- Estaban en medio.- respondió ella tranquilamente.

El otro parpadeó y la miró fijamente. Lara se dio cuenta de que había hablado demasiado rápido. No la había entendido. Esbozó una mueca irónica.

\- _Ellos. Estar. En. Mi. Camino_.- silabeó intencionadamente, como si hablara con un idiota. - Ellos molestarme, luego yo matar a ellos. Yo viva, ellos muertos. _Fin_.

Puede que aquel tipo no dominara mucho el inglés, pero desde luego captó la burla. El rostro se le contrajo en una mueca de rabia, pero fue el otro, el que estaba en pie, quien se adelantó de nuevo y le estampó un puñetazo en la cara, derribándola de la silla.

A juzgar por el estallido de dolor, era ahí, sobre el pómulo derecho, donde le habían golpeado al noquearla. Ni siquiera le dio tiempo a recobrar el aliento, aquel bestia volvió a levantarla tirándola del pelo y a sentarla brutalmente en la silla, como si fuera una muñeca.

\- Graciosa. - oyó comentar a su interrogador.- Muy graciosa. Pronto querer estar muerta.

Lara lo dudaba seriamente, pero no replicó. Se quedó mirándolo en silencio. Entonces, él se inclinó de nuevo hacia ella.

\- Dónde está piedra del dios.

 _La Lágrima de Brahma._ Claro. Por eso seguía viva. Por eso la habían registrado tan groseramente. ¿Para qué querrían aquellos brutos una antigüedad como aquella, si no era para venderla y financiarse?

Era inútil pretender que no sabía de qué le estaban hablando. Habían registrado su mochila, con los mapas, las fotografías del artefacto, incluso algunos bocetos de Anna. Todos sabían allí qué era "la piedra del dios"... y sabían que ella lo sabía.

Se encogió ligeramente de hombros por toda respuesta, con aire aburrido, y se preparó para otro puñetazo. Sin embargo, el que la había golpeado, tras intercambiar una mirada significativa con el que estaba sentado, dio la vuelta, se colocó tras la mesita y, de un tirón, levantó la tela sucia que estaba cubriendo algo.

 _Oh, venga ya. Tiene que ser una broma._

No lo era. Había una serie de instrumentos metálicos sobre la mesa, una parafernalia de torturador digna de una _snuff movie_ : alicates, punzones, tenazas rastrillos pequeños y otras cosas grotescas. Y lo peor es que estaban manchados de sangre seca y tenían restos de piel, carne y cabellos todavía adheridos.

No pudo evitar un estremecimiento. La sola idea de que hurgaran en su cuerpo con aquella porquería le hizo subir la bilis a la boca. El hablador, sin embargo, interpretó su reacción como miedo en vez de asco, y sonrió con irritante suficiencia.

\- Esto no necesario si tú ayudas.- dijo tranquilamente.- Sólo queremos piedra del dios. Si no ayudas, usaremos partes y después quitaremos.- Y su mirada se deslizó, grosera y significativa, por sus labios, sus pechos y, finalmente, se detuvo entre sus muslos.

Era suficiente.

\- Vamos a ver, Poli Bueno.- respondió Lara, sin molestarse en hablar despacio.- ¿Puedo llamarte Poli Bueno? Nuestro amigo aquí será Poli Malo. - miró al matón que la había golpeado - Y aquel de allá puede ser Idiota Que Está En La Puerta. Ya me habéis registrado y como sabes, no tengo la Lágrima de Brahma, que es como se llama esa cosa que quieres robar y vender para financiar tu rebelión de pacotilla. Puedes hacer dos cosas: perder el tiempo usando y quitando partes de mí mientras tus colegas se adueñan de la isla y llegas tarde al reparto del botín; o soltarme para que te consiga la Lágrima, pero para eso necesito que me devuelvas mi equipo y, desde luego, me des salvoconducto para salir de esta condenada isla, ahora que has quemado mi pasaporte.

Poli Malo asistió a la perorata con expresión intrigada, por lo que no debía entender gran cosa de lo que había dicho. Pero Poli Bueno entendía tan bien como mal hablaba, porque la atravesó con la mirada y, de pronto, ladró una orden en su idioma nativo.

Entonces, Poli Malo la volvió a agarrar del pelo -cómo le gustaba hacer aquello, al muy desgraciado-, la levantó, y la condujo al exterior de la cabaña, medio arrastrándola al tener los pies atados. Lanzó otro grito, de dolor y de rabia, al caer de bruces en el suelo y él seguir arrastrándola por el fango. La luz de sol la hirió en los ojos y los cerró con fuerza, pero al momento oyó voces a su alrededor y vio que estaba en un campamento de la guerrilla y que todos la miraban, un grupo de rebeldes en descanso, unos hablando, otros limpiando las armas, otros simplemente fumando en algún rincón y pasando el rato. Algunos volvieron el rostro hacia el espectáculo y se rieron, señalándola.

Muy divertido, sí.

No intentó luchar contra su oponente. Poco podía hacer estando así maniatada, y además, el dolor de las ataduras era paralizante, como el del pelo tirante y retorcido.

Al final, llegaron a una zona ligeramente apartada del campamento, llena de jaulas y estacas dentro de un cercado, todo realizado con maderas de la jungla y cañas de bambú. Tardó un momento en darse cuenta de que era una especie de campo de prisioneros. Había personas atadas a las estacas y metidas en las jaulas, tanto hombre como mujeres, en diferentes estados de salud y ninguno de ellos demasiado bueno, a juzgar por sus múltiples heridas.

Todos compatriotas de los rebeldes. Ella era la única occidental.

Mascullando unas palabras a los guardias de la cerca, Poli Malo logró que le abrieran la puerta y la arrastró hasta dentro, mientras Lara intentaba hacer pie para calmar el dolor del cuero cabelludo, aunque era imposible. No le quedó más remedio que resignarse a que la metiera dentro de una de aquellas jaulas de bambú, una que era demasiado pequeña y donde la embutió a patadas y cerró la puerta tras ella.

Inmovilizada, dolorida y agazapada en aquella caja diminuta, Lara se dio cuenta de que el castigo a su descaro sólo acababa de empezar.

* * *

El honorable coronel Matthew Kendrick había pasado por situaciones desagradables durante toda su vida, algunas verdaderamente horrendas, como cuando estuvo a punto de morir en Kabul a manos de los talibán. Estaba convencido de que todas aquellas experiencias lo habían endurecido, lo habían mejorado, lo habían preparado para afrontar y superar cualquier cosa. Todas sus condecoraciones y honores lo demostraban, ¿no?

Resultó que nada lo había preparado para afrontar la amputación de un miembro. En vivo, sin anestesia. Y que fuera prácticamente la totalidad de su pierna izquierda.

Después de tener que huir en jeep de la base de la Legión hacia el norte, ser tiroteado por los rebeldes y recibir una bala en la rodilla, haberse arrastrado hasta aquel hospital perdiendo sangre y haberse desplomado casi transido de dolor en las escaleras del recinto, pensaba que su racha de mala suerte se había terminado. Había llamado a sus superiores, a sus compañeros, vendrían a por él. Un tiro en la pierna no era nada, había pasado por cosas peores.

Pero ahora su pierna estaba negra, hinchada, rezumaba pus y apestaba lo indecible. Gangrena. No había salida, y así se lo expresó la dichosa enfermerita, compungida de verdad.

El cabrón de Trent, para variar, había dado en el clavo: la pierna estaba perdida.

Y todas sus condecoraciones no le ayudaron cuando los tres médicos aparecieron, junto a la enfermerita, con un carro de material sucio en el que se adivinaba, cómo no, la sierra.

 _No_ iba a desmoronarse. No iba a hacerlo, menos aún delante de aquellos civiles.

\- En lugar de joderme la vida – masculló Kendrick, haciendo un seco gesto con la cabeza hacia su izquierda – ocupaos de la niña. Está muy mal.

Lo peor de todo es que lo decía más para desviar la atención de sí mismo, que porque pensara que podían hacer algo por la pobre chiquilla, la cual sí, tenía un aspecto terrible, allí tendida, inconsciente, los ojos entreabiertos y en blanco, pálida como una muerta y cubierta de sudor, mientras sus labios se movían espasmódicamente, aunque no parecía decir nada. Llevaba más de una hora así.

\- Lo lamento muchísimo, pero no podemos hacer nada más por ella en esta situación.- expresó la enfermera.- Ahora tenemos que ocuparnos de usted, coronel, antes de que pierda algo más que una pierna.

Kendrick empezó a protestar, pero cuando aquellos tres desgraciados se le echaron encima para tratar de inmovilizarlo, les golpeó e insultó. Sin embargo, volvieron a la carga. Aquellos médicos de guerra, venidos como voluntarios desde otras partes de la isla, se habían curtido también en sus propias batallas, y les impresionaban muy poco las amenazas y maldiciones de un militar, aunque fuera uno tan duro como el coronel Kendrick. Lo tuvieron difícil para reducirlo y sostenerlo, a pesar de la pierna ennegrecida que le producía un dolor bestial. Tres hombres para uno solo.

\- Aguante, coronel.- le dijo uno de ellos mientras le metía un trapo en la boca, ajeno a sus insultos e intentos de morderle – Lo haremos lo más rápido posible.

Cuando la enfermera levantó la sierra, supo que estaba perdido. El valor lo abandonó de pronto, todas las experiencias aleccionadoras de su brillante carrera militar, también. Durante un instante, todo lo que pudo hacer fue, mentalmente, pedir auxilio, aunque no sabía a quién.

Luego, aquella enfermerita con cara de niña le hundió con decisión la sierra en la carne, dos palmos por encima de la rodilla.

* * *

Metida en aquella minúscula jaula, Lara empezó a sufrir de verdad.

No es que Poli Malo hubiese calculado mal las dimensiones de su prisión, o que Poli Bueno se hubiera equivocado al dar las órdenes, precisamente. No había error alguno. La jaula era intencionadamente pequeña, era en sí un instrumento de tortura, el primer estadio de un largo proceso destinado a quebrar su voluntad.

Retorciéndose, había intentado encontrar, una y otra vez, una posición en la cual el creciente dolor de su cuerpo comprimido fuese un poco soportable. No la encontró. Incluso en posición fetal seguía teniendo la cabeza y las piernas aplastadas contra los barrotes de bambú y no podía ni contraerse ni estirarse, ni sacar brazos ni piernas entre los barrotes, atada como estaba.

Horas después, el doloroso cosquilleo en sus articulaciones, particularmente rodillas, espalda y cuello, se había convertido en intermitentes punzadas, y horas más tarde, las punzadas se volvieron un dolor pulsante que se derramaba como fuego líquido arriba y abajo por sus brazos, piernas, espalda y cuello. Finalmente, se volvió insoportable.

Sin embargo, si aquellos guerrilleros que la observaban divertidos desde la cerca, o cuando iban y venían llevando a prisioneros, esperaban verla gritar o sollozar, se llevaron una decepción. Lara prefería hundir la cara en el barro que cubría el rudo suelo de la jaula a que la vieran hacer muecas. Al fin y al cabo, ya era bastante humillante estar enjaulada como una rata.

A ello se sumó el hambre y la sed, sobre todo la sed, que se volvió devastadora con el paso de las horas. Por el día, se ahogaba allí dentro, con el calor, la humedad, los mosquitos que se cebaron en ella y a los que no podía repeler, y la imposibilidad de ir al baño – si es que había un sitio así en aquel lugar. Al anochecer, el sudor se le enfrió en la piel y empezó a tiritar.

Ni una sola vez lamentó haber ido tras Flynck. Arrepentirse de lo que había hecho, maldecir haber ido tras aquel malnacido en lugar de regresar con Kurtis y Anna, era admitir que se había equivocado, y eso sería empezar a claudicar. Recrearse en ese tipo de pensamiento sólo la debilitaría, haciendo un favor a sus captores.

Al amanecer, Poli Malo volvió a por ella. Esta vez no hizo ningún intento de defenderse, ni siquiera se quejó cuando volvió a agarrarla del pelo. Debía excitarle. Además, el dolor del cuero cabelludo tironeado era ridículo comparado con el latigazo de fuego que la recorrió de arriba abajo cuando su cuerpo, comprimido durante horas en aquella jaula, se vio distendido de nuevo. Se encontró con que no podía ni incorporarse, así que dos guerrilleros la agarraron de las axilas y la arrastraron en dirección a la cabaña.

En ese momento vio que sacaban a otra prisionera, una chica joven, vestida de guerrillera... aunque con la ropa abierta y desordenada y con la que sin duda habían practicado aquello de "usar y quitar partes". Lara apartó la mirada.

Iba a tener que jugar bien sus cartas.

\- Señorita Croft.- dijo de nuevo Poli Bueno, cuando estuvo frente a ella, sentada en la silla que ahora tenía salpicones de sangre en el suelo y a su alrededor. Pero él no se había manchado. Era el otro, Poli Malo, el que se encargaba del trabajo sucio, a juzgar por el estado de su ropa.- Espero hoy tú más amable, después de tiempo para pensar. Quiero...

\- … piedra del dios, sí. - cortó Lara. Se inclinó hacia adelante. - No la tengo, pero sé dónde está. Soltadme y la tendréis. Verás, desde dentro de una jaula no puedo hacer gran cosa. Tengo recursos, pero no tantos.

Esperaba que Poli Malo la empujara de nuevo contra el respaldo, la golpeara otra vez, pero estaba atento a la reacción de su compañero. Éste asintió con la cabeza y entonces intercambió una mirada significativa con él. Antes de que tuviera tiempo de preocuparse, el matón desapareció tras ella, al tiempo que Poli Bueno escupía una sola palabra:

\- Mentirosa.

Poli Malo apareció de nuevo en su campo de visión. Llevaba algo grande y pesado en la mano.

 _Ahora es cuando empieza_ , pensó Lara.

\- Mentirosa.- repitió su interrogador – Tu amigo dice muchas cosas cuando nosotros preguntamos. Nos dice tú tener piedra del dios. Nos dice tú dársela a niña. Niña ser hija, ¿sí? Entonces, hija tener piedra del dios. Amigo tuyo habla mucho, sí, cuando nosotros preguntamos.- Y esbozó una sonrisa cruel.

Desde el principio de su torpe pero siniestro discurso, Lara sintió cómo se le iba retorciendo la boca del estómago y se le enfriaba el sudor sobre la piel. Apretó la mandíbula y siguió mirando fijamente al otro, que hizo un gesto a su compañero:

\- Nosotros mostrarte amigo, tú creer nosotros.

Poli Malo se adelantó y dejó caer lo que llevaba en su regazo. Lara dio un respingo involuntario. Era un saco de tela basta, salpicado de sangre, que contenía algo duro, pesado, del tamaño de un balón de fútbol.

El corazón se le disparó. La visión se le volvió borrosa. _No. No. No. No, por favor_ , suplicó su febril mente en una vorágine que no podía controlar. No podía ser. No podía ser.

Percibiendo su perturbación, su interrogador dio una orden a Poli Malo, el cual abrió el saco, extrajo la cabeza cortada y la sostuvo a la altura de sus ojos, para que ella pudiera verla bien.

Durante un instante, su corazón dejó de latir. Efectivamente, aquel hombre tenía el cabello oscuro y espeso. Pero luego lo reconoció.

Y eso que estaba irreconocible. Los ojos, la nariz, los labios y los oídos habían desaparecido, y a juzgar por la expresión de agonía que aún quedaba en aquella desfigurada faz, todavía estaba vivo cuando los había perdido.

Lara fue recobrando lentamente el control de sí misma. Inspiró y expiró profundamente varias veces y de pronto, echó la cabeza atrás y se echó a reír.

La cabeza de David Flynck seguía girando lentamente, cogida del pelo por Poli Malo, mientras éste se volvía e intercambiaba una mirada desconcertada con su compañero, quien la observaba con el ceño fruncido. Desde luego, no era la reacción esperada.

Lara seguía riendo hasta las lágrimas, riendo de puro alivio. Luego sacudió la cabeza, miró a su confuso interrogador y dijo:

\- Dile a tu amigo que quite esta cosa de mi vista.

\- Tú encontrar esto divertido, ¿verdad? - farfulló el otro.

Ella asintió, sonriendo calmadamente.

\- Sí, muy divertido. - "Gracias por terminar lo que empecé" - No es amigo. Éste no. A éste lo dejé atado para que se muriera solo. Que lo quites de mi vista, he dicho. - siseó, mirando agresivamente a Poli Malo, el cual dejó caer el brazo que sostenía la cabeza, no porque le hubiese entendido, claro. - Mi amigo es otro. - Se inclinó hacia adelante y esbozó una sonrisa traviesa.- Mi amigo es el del helicóptero de combate. Oh, ¿sabéis quién es? - dijo, al leer la sorpresa en los ojos de su interrogador – Sí, el mismo que os ha estado matando desde el aire.

Las tornas se habían cambiado. Ahora eran ellos los desorientados. Poli Bueno fue a abrir la boca, pero Lara le cortó:

\- Vamos a hacer lo siguiente. Sí, mi hija tiene la Lágrima de Brahma. Sí, claro que os he mentido, no iba a ponerla en vuestras manos, pero después de que este idiota os lo largara todo – dijo, mirando de reojo la cabeza que aún sostenía Poli Malo – no tiene sentido seguir ocultándolo.

Se echó hacia atrás, reclinándose en el respaldo de la silla, segura y confiada. Seguía teniendo un aspecto terrible, pero ya no parecía cansada ni dolorida.

\- Vosotros queréis la Lágrima, yo quiero salir de este agujero. Me da absolutamente igual lo que hagáis con este país. Es vuestro país, vosotros veréis. Mañana vamos hacia el norte, hacia el hospital, que es donde mi hija y la Lágrima están, porque esta escoria – dijo, indicando hacia lo que quedaba de Flynck con un gesto de la cabeza – se atrevió a tocarla. Por eso lo dejé atado para que se pudriera en la selva. - se pasó la lengua por los labios secos y cuarteados – Vosotros os quedáis la piedra, nosotras nos largamos. ¿Entendido?

Poli Bueno no respondió, pero hizo un gesto a su compañero y éste se apartó, metiendo de nuevo la cabeza en el saco.

\- Y otra cosa. - concluyó Lara – No obtendréis nada de mí si me tocáis. Podéis hacerme lo que queráis: no colaboraré. He estado en situaciones que hacen que ésta me aburra. Me he enfrentado a cosas que os hacen parecer a todos un grupo de chiquillos de guardería. - paseó su mirada, llena de desprecio, por los tres, incluyendo al guardia de la puerta. - He sufrido cosas que hacen que eso que le habéis hecho a vuestra compañera me parezca de risa. Así que dejémoslo claro: ya habéis tenido vuestro minuto de gloria. Ahora es simple: me ponéis la mano encima, y no colaboro. Me rozáis siquiera con esos asquerosos instrumentos, y no obtenéis nada de mí. Volvéis a amenazarme con "mi amigo", o tocáis un solo pelo de la cabeza de mi hija – se inclinó de nuevo hacia adelante y clavó sus ojos en su oponente – y os mato a todos.

Un espeso silencio siguió a su discurso, en el cual tan sólo se oyó el zumbido de las moscas, la respiración de los ocupantes y, la lejanía, los gritos de dolor y rabia de los prisioneros.

Finalmente, Poli Bueno habló.

\- Ahora entender por qué tú famosa.- sonrió. _Mala señal_ , pensó Lara. - Tú gustarme. Tener carácter.

Se giró hacia su compañero e intercambió unas rápidas frases con él. Luego añadió sin más:

\- Trato hecho. Tú nos das piedra, nosotros dejamos marchar.

 _¿Y ya está? ¿Así de fácil?_

Pero el guerrillero no había terminado.

\- Nuestros no molestar. Nuestros no herir. - sonrió – Pero tú necesita lección. Demasiado carácter. Traer problemas.

Entonces ladró una orden, y esta vez tradujo para que lo entendiera:

\- Mete a señorita Croft otra vez en jaula. - y se reclinó en su silla, satisfecho - Mañana estar más tranquila, ¿sí?

* * *

Notó la yema de un dedo en la mejilla y cómo se la estiraban hacia abajo para abrirle el ojo. Al principio fue borroso, pero entonces la vio, observándolo atentamente. Aquella carnicera.

\- Quítame las manos de encima.- masculló Kendrick.

Le hubiese gustado darle un buen puñetazo -y a la porra con que fuera una mujer- pero apenas podía moverse, casi ni respirar: de cintura para abajo, todo él era una explosión de dolor. Más bien una oleada constante de dolor, pulsante y ardiente, más o menos focalizado en su pierna izquierda.

No, espera. Ya no había tal pierna. Su muslo ahora terminaba en un grotesco muñón, fuertemente vendado y que, desde luego, olía mejor que cuando estaba entero. Lo sabía, aunque no lo había visto. Ni quería verlo.

\- Ánimo, coronel.- sonrió ella.- Está vivo. Saldrá de ésta.

\- Cierra el pico y vete a mutilar a otro.

No pareció ofenderse por su respuesta. Siguió examinándolo, volviéndole la cabeza y exhibiendo aquella irritante sonrisa, hasta que pareció aprobar con un gesto de la cabeza y se incorporó.

Entonces miró hacia la izquierda y su rostro se transformó en una máscara de terror. Casi al instante, se llevó las manos a la boca y lanzó un estridente chillido.

Aunque lo último que quería era moverse, Kendrick no pudo evitar volver la cabeza hacia donde ella estaba mirando, donde yacía la niña, la hija de su ex-compañero.

\- ¿¡Pero qué..!? - jadeó, y durante un breve instante, se olvidó de que ahora era un lisiado.

* * *

Las siguientes horas en la jaula fueron aún peor que las primeras. Al dolor y a la humillación, al desgaste, el hambre y la sed, se sumó una rabia ciega y sorda que la devoró lentamente desde las entrañas. Había jugado las pocas cartas que tenía, y aunque no había perdido exactamente, no se sentía como si hubiera ganado.

A la mañana siguiente la llevarían hacia el hospital, hacia Kurtis y hacia Anna, y no sabía qué podía pasar. Hubiese dado lo que fuera por tener allí mismo la maldita Lágrima de Brahma y poder metérsela por la boca a aquel desgraciado, ahogándole a ser posible.

La tarde fue horrenda y la noche sólo lo empeoró todo. Era imposible descansar dentro de aquella caja de tortura, pero sus fuerzas no daban para más y empezó a bascular entre períodos de consciencia y de inconsciencia, de los que salía al oír los gritos, gemidos y sollozos de los prisioneros.

A media noche, a una pobre desdichada que estaba en la jaula de al lado le tocó sufrir aquello de lo que ella se había librado por su pico de oro. Cuando acabaron con ella y la arrojaron de vuelta a su prisión, la mujer, sollozando, empezó a golpearse la cabeza contra los barrotes de su jaula. Y siguió haciéndolo durante horas.

Lara no lo soportaba. Apretó los dientes y hundió la cabeza en el pecho, pero no había modo de librarse del golpeteo rítmico a su lado -bom, bom, bom- y de los sollozos entrecortados.

 _Cállate_ , masculló mentalmente. _Cállate. Cállate. Cállate._

No quería pensar. No quería tampoco recordar, aunque quizá a efectos de aquel tormento interminable, había ciertos recuerdos desagradables, hundidos en su subconsciente, que empezaban a aflorar. Cosas que habían ocurrido hacía mucho tiempo, antes de que Anna naciera, cosas que no recordaba, cosas que había olvidado. Si aquello seguía, se iba a volver loca.

Si intentaba abstraerse del dolor físico, se hundía en aquella oscuridad. Y para salir de ella, sólo podía intentar moverse y recibir de nuevo oleadas de dolor por todo el cuerpo. Y oír de nuevo los delirios de su compañera de desgracias.

Casi había perdido totalmente la sensación del tiempo transcurrido, y de la misma realidad, cuando oyó la primera explosión.

* * *

Obviamente, ni él se llamaba Poli Bueno, ni su colega se llamaba Poli Malo, ni siquiera el pobre Idiota Que Está En La Puerta se merecía aquel nombre, entre otras cosas, porque aquél había sido el primer día que le había tocado estar allí. En cuanto a Poli Bueno y Poli Malo, tampoco habían pedido estar allí ni hacer lo que estaban haciendo, pero no cabía duda de que eran buenos para el papel y de que, con el tiempo, habían acabado por disfrutarlo, por lo que el hecho de que hubiesen preferido estar en otro lugar o desempeñar otro papel no les excusaba de lo que habían estado haciendo.

Los militares tendían a excusarse, cuando se les pedían cuentas por las acciones cometidas, diciendo que seguían órdenes de superiores. Ellos no eran militares, sólo matarifes de fortuna que habían encontrado su ocasión durante la rebelión para medrar, pero eso no cambiaba: seguían órdenes, las seguían a rajatabla, y si hacía falta para destacar, la seguían _en exceso_. Por eso, a Poli Bueno y Poli Malo les importaba bien poco quién se sentara en la silla frente a ellos: al acabar cada sesión, tenían que dejar a su "invitado" al borde del abismo. Con la mayoría era fácil, especialmente con las mujeres, siempre tan vulnerables. A veces, alguno que otro les suponía un reto. Eso incrementaba la diversión en una tarea, por lo demás, a menudo tan agotadora como repugnante.

Tortura, tortura, tortura. Podrían acostumbrarse a ello, por qué no.

Aunque para ser honestos, la mujer occidental, la famosa Lara Croft, había logrado desconcertar a Poli Bueno. No sabía mucho de ella, tampoco es que le importara: otra más entre los miles de blancos que llegaban cada año a la isla para expoliar las riquezas que por derecho les correspondían a ellos. Que nadie piense, desde luego, que a Poli Bueno le importaba un comino el rico patrimonio cultural, histórico y artístico, de Sri Lanka. Hubiese tenido que nacer en otro entorno y recibido otra educación para haberlo sabido apreciar. No, lo único que quería de la Lágrima de Brahma -o así había dicho aquella mujer que se llamaba- era, como Lara bien había deducido, venderla y embolsarse su valor. O quizá ofrendarla a sus superiores a cambio de favores y un ascenso en la jerarquía paramilitar. Todavía no lo había decidido.

Por eso la había respetado en la medida de lo posible, sin arriesgarse a perder el respeto de sus colegas. Nada de heridas ni mutilaciones, nada de violaciones, aún no. Una vez hubiesen terminado con aquello y la dichosa piedra de ámbar estuviera en sus manos, entonces sí, aquella mujer iba a lamentar haber nacido. Y también su hija, por qué no. Y el cabrón desgraciado del helicóptero, más que ellas dos incluso. Menudo trofeo para los jefes.

Lo había decidido, lo había acordado con Poli Malo y estaban los dos más que satisfechos y seguros de su plan, después de haber informado a los demás de que al día siguiente partirían en expedición hacia el norte, y estaban a punto de irse a dormir, cuando oyeron la primera explosión.

* * *

Si algo explotaba en un campamento militar -paramilitar, en este caso- era que alguien había metido la pata. Algunos rebeldes se habían emborrachado y estaban jugando a las cartas. Hubiese sido fantástico que uno de ellos hubiese empezado a hacer el idiota con una granada y hubiesen volado varios por los aires.

Lara lo deseaba de todo corazón. Por desgracia, eso no iba a solucionar su situación. Aunque si...

\- ¡Eh! - gritó a los dos guerrilleros que estaban guardando el cercado de los prisioneros, a escasos metros de ella. - ¡Eh! - gritó de nuevo. Dios, parecían idiotas. Eso, o que realmente un prisionero gritando no suponía ya ninguna novedad. Luchando contra los latigazos de dolor que seguían recorriéndole el cuerpo, Lara se retorció para poner la cabeza frente a ellos.- ¿No vais a ver qué ha pasado?

Naturalmente, no la entendían. Pero uno de ellos se volvió bruscamente, acudió como un rayo y, alzando con ambas manos el fusil que sujetaba, lanzó un culatazo brutal contra los barrotes.

Lara se retiró a tiempo, de lo contrario, le hubiese destrozado la cara. Se agazapó contra el fondo de la jaula mientras el rebelde soltaba un torrente de maldiciones en tamil que ella tampoco entendió (menos mal). Pero luego sucedió algo con lo que no había contado: volvió a alzar la culata por segunda vez.

Entonces, sonó una segunda explosión.

En el rostro del guarda apareció una expresión de desconcierto. Se dio inmediatamente la vuelta y, tras intercambiar un par de secas frases con su compañero, desapareció en dirección al campamento, engullido por la oscuridad. Minutos después, con la tercera explosión, estalló el caos en el campamento y el guardia que quedaba también abandonó su puesto.

Eso, y una fina, pero larga y profunda grieta que había aparecido en dos de los barrotes que el primer guardia había golpeado con su fusil, era todo lo que Lara necesitaba.

* * *

Cada una de las explosiones había sonado en extremos distintos y opuestos del campamento. Lara también tenía oído para eso. Seguramente se trataba de un ataque externo, pero lo cierto es que no tenía tiempo para preocuparse por ello.

El último esfuerzo iba a ser muy doloroso, pero era su única oportunidad.

Retorciéndose hasta pegar la espalda contra los barrotes del fondo, Lara replegó las piernas contra el pecho y descargó una patada sobre los barrotes agrietados. Sólo consiguió otro latigazo de dolor que le subió desde las puntas de los pies hasta la cadera. Inspiró profundamente, se agarró a los barrotes del fondo, y volvió a patear. Idéntico resultado.

No se rindió. Los pateó una vez, y otra, y otra. Ella tenía, desde siempre, y debido al duro entrenamiento que seguía, muchísima fuerza en las piernas, pero estaba agotada y dolorida y aquello eran barrotes de bambú, fuertes, gruesos y compactos, bien sellados y entrelazados unos con otros con cuerdas tirantes. Pero tenía que romperlos, o estaba perdida. No se hacía ilusiones respecto a que aquellos malnacidos cumplieran su palabra.

Cinco. Seis. Siete. Inspiró de nuevo. Otra vez. El dolor se había vuelto una especie de entumecimiento, un cosquilleo sordo. Ya estaba a punto de sobrepasar ese límite. Empapada de sudor, y apretando los dientes para contener una maldición, volvió a patear con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban.

Entonces oyó un _crac_.

\- ¡Sí! - jadeó. La grieta se había ensanchado. Haciendo caso omiso de su compañera de jaula al lado, que había dejado de darse cabezazos contra el bambú y la observaba boquiabierta desde hacía un buen rato, redobló las patadas. Tenía que romperla.

Dos explosiones más habían sonado en otros dos lugares distintos del campamento, pero Lara ya no prestaba atención. Los barrotes habían empezado a combarse, doblándose por la zona de la fractura. A cada nueva patada, volvían a crujir.

Y de pronto, cedieron.

La mujer que estaba en la jaula de al lado dio un respingo cuando los barrotes se doblaron hacia fuera, saltando en varias astillas como si fueran las fauces de una piraña. Aún intentó patearlos una vez más, pero no pasaron de ahí y se le enganchó la pierna en las astillas. Cuando una de ellas se le clavó en la carne, no pudo evitar un quejido.

Iba a tener que salir de allí con la cabeza por delante, y aquello iba a doler horrores.

Pero no tanto como quedarse allí dentro.

Ya no se oían explosiones. Tenía que moverse. Tenía que salir de allí. _Ya_.

Retorciéndose de nuevo para colocarse de frente al agujero, se lanzó contra él, empujando con todas sus fuerzas, tratando de ensanchar el agujero con su propio cuerpo, y lamentando tener las manos atadas a la espalda.

Por el rabillo del ojo atisbó a la otra mujer mirándola boquiabierta. Debía parecer una loca, sudando y gruñendo y forcejeando para salir por un minúsculo hueco entre dos barrotes astillados.

Si era una loca que al final del día seguía viva y estaba libre, entonces bien.

Soltó un grito de dolor al notar las astillas de bambú clavársele en la cabeza y, a medida que iba logrando sacar el torso por el agujero, arañarle la piel y abrirle surcos en la carne. Para cuando había sacado hasta la cintura, estaba, además de sucia y con la ropa rasgada, totalmente ensangrentada.

La mujer prisionera seguía mirándola boquiabierta.

\- Sí, ya lo sé. - gruñó Lara – Esto parece un maldito parto.

Entonces, ya fuera por cansancio, desesperación o por la tontería que acababa de decir, estalló en carcajadas, aunque la risa le duró poco. Dio un respingo y se detuvo. Una de las astillas estaba clavándosele en el costado. Quedarse empalada era lo último que le convenía en aquel momento.

Y entonces los oyó. En medio de la oscuridad, unas voces que se acercaban. Los centinelas estaban volviendo.

 _Ahora no,_ gritó alguna parte de su cerebro. Si la pillaban así, estaría perdida.

Haciendo acopio de sus últimas fuerzas, se impulsó de nuevo hacia adelante. Ya casi estaba fuera.

Ya casi..

* * *

Una sombra grande y oscura apareció ante ella. La mujer de al lado chilló y se refugió en el fondo de la jaula. Lanzando un grito de desesperación, Lara intentó dar un cabezazo a su oponente, pero éste la esquivó con rapidez. Unos brazos fuertes, brutales, la agarraron y empezaron a tirar de ella hacia adelante. Se defendió, giró la cabeza bruscamente y trató de morder a su atacante, pero una mano enorme, cálida, le aferró la cara y le cubrió la boca, mientras la sacaba a tirones de su prisión. Las astillas de bambú le desgarraron la piel, causándole innumerables cortes. Dios, cómo dolía. Luego una caída breve y ya estaba en el suelo, sobre el barro. Se retorció como una anguila, luchando con fiereza, pero entonces, la apretó contra él un cuerpo grande, fuerte, cálido, de soldado, y la inundó ese olor masculino que conocía bien, la mezcla de tabaco fumado a hurtadillas, de sudor y cuero, de gasolina, y algo más, su olor particular, indescriptible, único. Y su voz.

\- Shhh, tranquila. - susurró en su oído- Soy yo. Ya te tengo.

Relajó los músculos, abandonó la lucha, y dejó que la arrastrara varios metros sobre la hojarasca. Todo desapareció, el campamento, las jaulas, las voces lejanas, incluso las luces de los generadores eléctricos. Los engulló la oscuridad.

Cuando estuvieron alejados lo suficiente como para no oír nada más que los sonidos nocturnos de la jungla, la recostó en el suelo. Ahora podía distinguirlo. Iba vestido con el mismo uniforme que ellos y el camuflaje renovado para oscurecer su blanca piel. La volcó sobre un lado, sacó un cuchillo y cortó las ligaduras de manos y pies. Estaba serio, pálido, circunspecto.

 _Tonto sobreprotector._

\- Lo siento.- murmuró cuando la hirió varias veces al introducir la hoja bajo las ataduras, que estaban clavadas a pulso en su carne. Ella no lo sentía. Era cien mil veces más dolorosa la sensación punzante y ardiente de la sangre volviendo a circular por sus maltrechas extremidades. Ni siquiera los cortes eran para tanto.

Pero tampoco es que quisiera dar demasiada importancia a nada más que fuera mirar su rostro, severo y atractivo a la vez, de una belleza ruda, áspera, muy masculina. Tal y como le había mirado años atrás, en el Louvre, la primera vez que lo había tenido tan cerca como para respirar su aliento: bajando primero la mirada hacia sus labios, y luego alzándola lentamente para mirarlo directamente a sus ojos. Aquellos ojos tan azules como un mar en calma, como un cielo casi nocturno.

Kurtis, ajeno a su desasosiego, le pasó la mano por detrás de los hombros y la ayudó a incorporarse:

\- ¿Estás bien? Vamos, no hay tiempo que perd... - y entonces notó las manos de Lara tomando su rostro y su labios rozándole la boca. _¿En serio?_ Gritó su cerebro. ¿Después de la que había armado?

Pero ya estaba rodeándola por la cintura y estrechándola brutalmente contra sí, devorándola con un beso hambriento. La oyó gemir entrecortadamente, casi dentro de su boca, no sabía si de dolor o placer. O de ambos.

Era una locura, tenían que irse de allí. Los iban a atrapar. Todo el sistema de explosivos, de trampas que había preparado para despistarlos y poder sacarla de allí, todo su plan... al garete.

 _Basta. Para ya._ ¿A quién se lo decía? Ella aún no había pronunciado una sola palabra, y él se había quedado sin ninguna. Y si no se movía, acabaría haciéndole el amor allí mismo.

Una maldita locura.

Todavía apretándola contra sí, se apartó para mirarla. Ella sonreía, con aquella condenada sonrisa suya, sarcástica y autosuficiente. _Será posible._ El mundo desmoronándose a su alrededor, Anna herida y abandonada en un sucio hospital, y ella allí riéndose, cubierta de barro y sangre, con el cuerpo transido de dolor, pero como si nada hubiera pasado, disfrutándolo incluso, más viva que nunca. Más bella que nunca. _Dios._

Lara torció la cabeza y lo sondeó con sus ojos castaños, divertida. De verdad, era imposible. Por lo menos no le estaba diciendo que qué diablos estaba haciendo allí, que ella sabía cuidarse sola, aunque lo retara con aquella mirada burlona.

Cuando ya había logrado controlarse y la estaba cogiendo del brazo para levantarla y salir de allí, ella le acercó los labios al oído y susurró:

\- Gracias por venir a salvarme, extraño.

 _Maldita sea_ , llegó a pensar Kurtis por un breve, único y fugaz instante, antes de agarrarla por las muñecas y empujarla hacia atrás, hasta tenderla de nuevo en la blanda hojarasca.


	6. La Luz Interior

**Capítulo 6: La Luz Interior**

\- Tiene que ser una broma.- suspiró Lara, viendo la explanada del hospital llena de heridos y refugiados en medio de una amalgama de toses, gritos y gemidos.

Se apoyó durante un instante en Kurtis, que la sostuvo instintivamente, aunque ambos estaban exhaustos, y no sólo por la huida precipitada a través de la jungla. Afortunadamente, aquella súbita bomba de hormonas había sido crucial para mantenerlos en pie, cuando en otras circunstancias alguien la mitad de resistente que ellos se habría desmoronado.

\- Anna está en la tercera planta, con Kendrick, el compañero del que te he hablado.- indicó Kurtis. - No parece que aquí haya llegado nadie a evacuarles, todavía. Debería ir a comprobar si el helicóptero sigue ahí y prepararlo. Cuanto antes salgamos de aquí, mejor.

Lara asintió, demasiado cansada para discutir.

\- Está bien. Voy a por ella.

\- No creo que puedas cargarla. Además, también hay que sacar a Matt y está muy ma...

\- Ya me las apañaré. Soy buena improvisando. - interrumpió ella, dándole un beso rápido.- Tú ten listo el trasto.

Y sin darle tiempo a replicar, se abrió paso entre la masa de gente deambulante y tirada en la hierba, ignorando empujones, quejidos y manos que la agarraron de un brazo o de una pierna vete a saber por qué. De todos modos pronto la dejaron en paz e incluso empezaron a apartarse, intimidados por su presencia y actitud.

Kurtis suspiró y se alejó, internándose hacia el área frondosa donde había aterrizado el helicóptero.

Desde luego, ella siempre tenía que tener la última palabra.

* * *

Quien no pareció nada intimidada por la presencia de Lara fue una enfermera, agotada y desaliñada, que le salió al paso cuando intentó entrar al hospital y que la detuvo con un gesto.

\- Lo siento.- gritó para hacerse oír por encima de la multitud. Se expresaba en un inglés bastante correcto – No puedes entrar, está saturado. Te atenderemos luego.

Aunque la recién llegada iba cubierta de sangre y suciedad, dedujo que sus heridas no debían ser graves si podía mantenerse en pie.

\- No necesito atención.- dijo Lara, y dio un paso al frente – Estoy buscando...

\- Alto.- gritó de nuevo la enfermera, alzando la mano – No puedes entrar, y menos armada.

Lara soltó un bufido. _Tiene que ser una broma, definitivamente._

\- Pronto vais a necesitar no _una_ , sino _muchas_ personas armadas. Los rebeldes vienen hacia aquí.- gritó en su cara – Vengo de la jungla y llegan pisándome los talones. Esto va a ser una masacre.

Y sin más, la esquivó y entró. La enfermera -que debía ser o muy valiente, o muy estúpida- la siguió protestando.

\- Si buscas a alguien, será muy difíc...

\- Busco a un militar con la pierna herida y a una niña de unos catorce años.

Súbitamente, la mujer dejó de protestar. Sorprendida, Lara se volvió hacia ella.

\- Ah, sí. La hija del soldado guapo. - sonrió con cierta ensoñación, sin fijarse en que la ceja izquierda de su interlocutora se disparaba hacia arriba – Llegaron hace unas horas, pero él ha tenido que irse. ¿Son familia?

\- La niña es mi hija.

La enfermera la miró entonces de arriba abajo y soltó un hondo suspiro. Lara intentó contener su fastidio. _Sí, esto es una maldita broma._

\- Lo siento. - murmuró entonces la enfermera - Ella es... está realmente mal. Tiene una contusión cerebr...

\- ¿Dónde está? - cortó Lara, y dando media vuelta, avanzó a zancadas por el pasillo, esquivando hábilmente a enfermos, médicos, familiares y heridos que fluían en un torrente continuo, obligando a la enfermera a correr tras ella, avanzando a trompicones.

\- Por favor... ¡detente! ¡No deberí...!

Lara no le prestó atención. Había dejado atrás a la enfermera, colándose entre una masa de camillas y quirófanos, y empezó a registrar las habitaciones a toda velocidad. La gente se la quedaba mirando: una mujer atlética, vestida con ropas de exploradora, con la piel cubierta de restos de barro y sangre, y armada hasta los dientes. En algún momento creyó oír a alguien gritar: "¡Eh! ¿Pero ésa no es...?"pero pasó de largo sin más ceremonia, al igual que apartó de un manotazo o un empujón a cualquiera que intentó detenerla.

Subió los escalones de dos en dos, sorteando a la gente que estaba tirada y soltándose sin más de los que, por desesperación o simple reflejo, tendían a agarrarla. Pero al llegar al pasillo de la tercera planta, un escalofrío la sacudió de arriba abajo.

El lugar estaba totalmente bloqueado por la gente. Enfermos, heridos. Pero éstos estaban de pie -los que podían- y los que no, sentados en el suelo. Todos mirando hacia un punto del pasillo, hacia una puerta abierta, obstruyendo su visión. Al abrirse camino empujándolos a su paso, vio que los que estaban alrededor del marco de la puerta se habían arrodillado en el suelo y miraban hacia el interior de la habitación.

Unos lloraban. Otros estaban en silencio. Otros murmuraban rápidamente unas palabras en voz baja. Lara tardó unos instantes en descubrir que estaban rezando, unos con las manos extendidas, otros con las manos juntas, otros con las manos cruzadas sobre el pecho, dependiendo de la religión a la que pertenecieran, si es que pertenecían a alguna.

Pero todos, absolutamente todos, miraban hacia el interior del cuarto con una expresión de arrobamiento. De absoluta adoración.

¿Qué diablos estaba pasando?

\- Dejadme pasar.- masculló cuando volvieron a bloquearle el paso. Empezó a empujar a la gente, sin atender a enfermos y heridos - ¡Dejadme pasar, maldita sea!

No entendían su idioma, estaba claro. Apenas si pudo dar diez pasos en dirección a la habitación, mientras no dejaba de gritar que la dejaran pasar. Nadie se movió un ápice. Los que estaban arrodillados ni siquiera parpadearon, y mucho menos apartaron la mirada de la visión que los mantenía arrobados. Como si estuviesen viendo un ángel.

* * *

Matthew Kendrick ya se había resignado a estar a primera línea del espectáculo, cuando oyó a una mujer dar voces en el pasillo. Acto seguido, se oyó un disparo y la multitud que se agolpaba en el corredor – y en el cuarto mismo – se contrajo y soltó un grito.

Sonó otro disparo. Y otro. Y otro.

Los orantes se replegaron, aterrorizados, para dejar paso a una mujer que el coronel nunca había visto en persona, pero que inmediatamente reconoció. El cuerpo atlético y adorable, el rostro expresivo y desafiante, aquella mirada impaciente y salvaje, y eso que estaba sucia, cubierta de heridas y con la ropa desgarrada, además del pelo revuelto y deshecho. Todavía mantenía en alto la pistola, apuntando hacia el techo, con la que se había abierto paso a tiros.

Entonces, la mocosa no había mentido.

\- La madre que me parió.- masculló, impresionado.

Pero la exploradora británica apenas si se fijó en él. Se quedó mirando, boquiabierta y con los ojos desorbitados, a la niña que yacía junto a él, en la camilla de al lado. Su estupor duró sólo unos segundos. Luego se metió rápidamente la pistola en el bolsillo trasero de sus shorts rotos y en dos zancadas se colocó al lado de su hija y se inclinó sobre ella.

\- No... no te preocupes.- murmuró el coronel, con una voz que le sonó temblona y estúpida. _Joder, estoy hablando con Lara Croft_. - La... la niña se pondrá bien. Yo... vi algo parecido... hace años, cuando servía con su padre...

Lara levantó la vista y lo miró por primera vez. El coronel no pudo evitar estremecerse. Dios, era todavía más impresionante en vivo. Estaba tan embobado mirándola que tardó unos segundos en leer la expresión de sus ojos. _Lo sabe. Maldita sea... lo sabe._

\- Lo sé.- murmuró ella entonces, y esbozó una sonrisa. _Dios mío_ , pensó Matt. Ese cabrón de Trent... ¿cómo lo había logrado? - Coronel Matthew Kendrick, ¿verdad? Soy Lara Croft.

\- S-sí... - masculló, como un maldito gilipollas.- A tu servicio. - Y nunca lo había dicho con más ganas.

Ella sonrió de nuevo y volvió a mirar a su hija – que se parecía pasmosamente a ella, notó Matt – y le apartó suavemente los mechones de pelo húmedo que se pegaban a su rostro enrojecido y cubierto por una película de sudor.

A su alrededor, de rodillas en el suelo, la gente se había vuelto a congregar, oyéndose decenas de voces susurrando por lo bajo, recogidas en oración.

* * *

Por lo menos, en aquel lugar podía descansar tranquila, si es que descansar era lo que estaba haciendo. Pero Lara lo dudaba mucho.

No supo cuánto rato estuvo allí sentada, la espalda apoyada contra la pared, y con su hija en brazos, sosteniéndola contra su pecho y sin apenas apartar la vista de su rostro. Sabía que la gente estaba amontonada a su alrededor, pero aquella legión de orantes seguía sin apenas hacer ruido, tan sólo miraba y rezaba, y si alguien estiraba la mano para intentar tocar a Anna, el coronel Kendrick rápidamente estiraba una muleta que le habían dado y empujaba al intruso hacia atrás, sin violencia, pero con decisión.

Lara sabía que debía hacer varias cosas, empezando por encontrar a alguien en aquel maldito hospital que pudiese informarle del estado de las comunicaciones, el frente rebelde y establecer comunicación con alguna autoridad. También tenía que reunirse con Kurtis, echar mano del helicóptero y salir de aquel maldito infierno.

Pero no hizo nada de eso porque no podía dejar a Anna sola. Ni tampoco quería. Estaba en blanco, sin poder hacer nada más que sostenerla y vigilar la puerta, esperando y temiendo el momento en que Kurtis llegara y reparara en lo que le estaba sucediendo a su hija.

No le iba a ser nada fácil lidiar con ello.

 _Esto no_ _tendría que_ _estar pasando._

Pero estaba pasando.

El cuerpo que tenía entre los brazos estaba cálido, asombrosamente cálido, cada vez más cálido. Pronto estaría ardiendo, como en una fiebre muy intensa. Una película de sudor le cubría la piel, llegando a humedecer también los ensangrentados cabellos. Seguía inconsciente, pero respiraba, de forma agitada e irregular, sacudida por espasmos involuntarios.

 _Luceat eais... in materia virentis..._

Pero no era fiebre, aunque lo parecía. Tampoco que estuviera agonizando, aunque maldita sea, lo parecía y muy bien.

Lara inclinó sobre Anna para cubrirla parcialmente con su cuerpo cuando otro espectador extendió la mano y la agarró, frenético, antes de que Kendrick lo apartara de un empujón con su muleta, para que dejara en paz a aquella niña que brillaba.

 _Volare incipit ab initio... ad scopus..._

Con un suave, tenue, casi imperceptible fulgor anaranjado.

Anna movía los labios frenéticamente, murmurando algo sin voz, sin saber lo que decía, perdida en los abismos de su propia inconsciencia.

 _Maxima vires... ad incrementum..._

Pero Lara conocía muy bien aquel cántico. No necesitaba oírlo. Ni siquiera leerle los labios.

Lo que no se explicaba era cómo diablos Anna podía conocerlo.

* * *

Cuando él volvió, después de preparar el helicóptero y de, por fin, establecer contacto con radio con la India, sólo para descubrir que nadie iba a acudir a por Kendrick y que por tanto, era él quien tenía que sacarlos a todos de allí; abriéndose paso con brusquedad y empujando a la gente que estaba clavada en el suelo como idiotas, las vio junto a Kendrick, la hija en brazos de la madre, que la mecía suavemente para calmarla, sacudida por leves espasmos.

\- ¡Trent! - gritó de pronto Kendrick, quien, por cierto, tenía mejor aspecto y una pierna de menos - ¿Qué...?

Lara se llevó un dedo a los labios y lo miró fijamente, haciéndolo callar al instante. Incluso se encogió levemente. Sin duda, aquella mujer lo había impresionado.

Pero Kurtis apenas si se dio cuenta. Se quedó mirando fijamente a su hija. Luego miró a Lara.

Parecía haber envejecido diez años de golpe.

\- ¿Eso es...? - murmuró Lara, bajando la voz.

Kurtis cerró los ojos, como si le doliera algo, y al final asintió en un gesto cansado.

Lara volvió a bajar la mirada hacia su hija, que seguía repitiendo aquella salmodia que no conocía, que jamás había oído en su vida, en un idioma que todavía no había aprendido.

 _Lux Veritatis mecum._

* * *

 **Nueva Delhi, tres días después**

Después de que llegaran a la India se retransmitió por televisión que los rebeldes de Sri Lanka habían hecho saltar por los aires todo el complejo de templos en la jungla.

Sentada en la cama de un hospital muy distinto del de la isla, aún vestida con el pijama pero ya sin molestia ninguna, Anna observó horrorizada la retransmisión, casera, torpe y brutal, con mal audio debido a los aullidos de los paramilitares y el sonido de la explosión, cómo aquellos edificios tan antiguos, tan bellos, por los que había correteado la semana anterior y que llevaban allí siglos, desaparecían para siempre, colapsando sobre sí mismos en medio de inmensas nubes de polvo y tierra.

\- Cabrones. - masculló, intentando no llorar de rabia. Fracasó a los pocos segundos. Las imágenes de la devastación se disolvieron tras una cortina de lágrimas.

A pesar de la televisión en voz alta, su fino oído distinguió unos pasos en el pasillo, por lo que se sorbió los mocos y se limpió las mejillas a manotazos. Para cuando su madre entró en la sala, miraba fijamente la pantalla con expresión tranquila. La notó pararse al lado de la cama y, al alzar la vista hacia ella, la observando la televisión, aparentemente serena, pero con un destello de rabia en los ojos. Todavía tenía marcas por todo el cuerpo: cortes, una mejilla inflamada, pero por lo demás, estaba tan bien como siempre.

Anna no sabía estar callada demasiado rato, así que de pronto soltó:

\- No puedo creerlo... de todo _eso_ – digo, haciendo un gesto vago hacia los desaparecidos templos – sólo queda _esto_.

Y bajó la mirada hacia la gruesa piedra de ámbar grabada que reposaba en su regazo.

Lara miró de reojo a su hija mientras ésta acariciaba distraídamente la Lágrima de Brahma. Podía pretender aparentar que estaba tranquila, pero tenía la nariz y los ojos rojos.

\- ¿Cómo estás? - se sentó a su lado y tocó suavemente el parche renovado en su frente - ¿Te duele?

\- Bah.- dijo la niña, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

Lara decidió no decirle lo demás, al menos de momento. Si la desaparición de aquella joya de la Antigüedad la perturbaba así, mejor que no supiese, aún, lo que habían hecho los rebeldes con el hospital cuando lo habían asaltado... lo que habían hecho con todos los enfermos y heridos.

O lo que le había ocurrido a ella misma, mientras había estado inconsciente.

\- Siempre ocurre así.- dijo categóricamente, haciendo un vago gesto hacia la televisión – Destruyen lo que es más antiguo que ellos, lo que iba a durar más de lo que durarán ellos, y se sienten mejores por ello.

Anna seguía acariciando la piedra de ámbar.

\- Es una pena que tengamos que darla a los condes, ¿verdad? - dijo, refiriéndose a los que le habían encargado recuperarla. - Pero ahora que es lo único que queda, se ha vuelto muy valiosa, supongo.

\- No la vamos a dar a los condes. - Anna alzó la vista sorprendida. Su madre sonreía, aunque con una mueca rara debido al rostro tumefacto – Es tuya. Te la has ganado, después de todo.

El rostro de la niña se iluminó con una amplia sonrisa y de pronto le echó los brazos al cuello y le estampó un beso baboso en la mejilla. Por suerte, en la sana.

Lara dio un respingo. Una parte de ella nunca se acostumbraría a las desaforadas muestras de afecto de su hija, como a ser llamada "mamá". Sus padres la habían criado con dinero, pero sin amor. Lo máximo que había podido esperar de Lord Croft había sido un seco gesto de aprobación con la cabeza. En cuando a Lady Croft, besar a su hija en la frente había sido el colmo del sentimentalismo.

Se preguntó de quién habría sacado aquella afectuosidad. Probablemente de Winston, que la había criado los primeros años con toda su ternura de viejo chocho. La misma que, por respeto, no se había atrevido a dispensar a la misma Lara.

\- ¡Ahora sí que voy a terminar ese dibujo! - estaba diciendo Anna, entusiasmada - Pero qué van a decir...

\- Ya me ocupo yo de ellos. - Lara le colocó un mechón de pelo castaño tras la oreja y se levantó. - Descansa. Duerme un poco. En unas horas volvemos a Inglaterra.

\- Pero si llevo durmiendo la mayor parte del tiemp...

Un suave portazo le notificó el fin de la discusión.

* * *

\- Vale. Venga. Suéltalo. - masculló Kendrick, mordisqueando un enorme puro habano.

Kurtis lo miró de reojo.

\- No te hagas el tonto como de costumbre.- gruñó el coronel. - Por tu culpa he perdido una maldita pierna. Así que dime. ¿Cómo lo has logrado?

\- A ti te lo voy a contar.

Una leve mueca bailó en la comisura de la boca del ex-legionario. Kendrick gruñó.

\- Serás cabrón. Se supone que esa mujer era inalcanzable, sólo un póster en la taquilla de Clarkson. ¿Te acuerdas? Un póster arrugado y pegaj...

Kurtis carraspeó sonoramente. Lara se acercaba a paso ligero desde el otro lado del patio, grácil y elegante pese a estar todavía cubierta de magulladuras y cortes.

\- Como menciones ese póster delante de ella te arranco la pierna que te queda. - masculló el ex-legionario antes de ponerse un cigarrillo entre los dientes.

\- ¡Lady Croft! - dijo en voz alta el coronel, inclinando la cabeza a modo de saludo – Estás resplandeciente esta mañana. ¿Puedo? He ensayado toda mi vida esto para cuando conociera a una _lady_ de verdad. - y tendió la mano hacia ella.

Resultaba cómico, casi tierno, verle allí sentado en una silla de ruedas, con el puro entre los dientes y la mano tendida, su rostro esperanzado. Lara sonrió y le tendió la mano, que él tomó y besó delicadamente y sin ninguna prisa.

\- No te pases, Matt.- gruñó Kurtis.

\- Sí, hombre, encima. - protestó el coronel. - _Enchanté_ , querida. Bueno, os dejo solos. Tengo que ir a reclamarle al Estado mi pensión de veterano. - y empezó a empujar las ruedas de su silla en medio de un chirrido espasmódico.

\- ¿No deberíamos irnos nosotros, coronel? - sonrió Lara – A este paso seremos viejos cuando llegues a la mitad del patio.

\- A lo que se ve, tú nunca te vas a hacer vieja, querida. - dijo Kendrick, y le guiñó un ojo traviesamente.

\- Será posible. - masculló Kurtis cuando el chirrido metálico se hubo alejado.

Lara se volvió hacia él, con aquella sonrisa luminosa y encantadora que tenía, y sin transición, arrancó el cigarrillo de la boca de Kurtis y lo tiró al suelo, para pisarlo luego con el tacón de la bota.

\- No protestes. Tú también has hecho de las tuyas.

\- ¿Yo?

\- Sí. La enfermerita de Sri Lanka.

\- Oh, por favor.- bajó la mirada hacia el cigarrillo aplastado - ¿No podías dejar que me fumara éste? Creo que me lo he ganado. Bastante.

Los brazos de Lara le rodearon el cuello.

\- ¿Qué eliges, el tabaco o a mí?

\- ¿Qué tabaco? - bromeó él distraídamente, y, tomando su rostro con las manos, le acarició las mejillas con los pulgares - ¿Te duele? - dijo, refiriéndose a la hinchazón negruzca sobre su rostro.

\- Bah.- Ella puso los ojos en blanco, imitando, inconscientemente, el mismo gesto que su hija había hecho momentos antes. – ¿Sabes lo que ha pasado con la gente que estaba en el hospital?

\- Sí, lo he oído esta mañana. Ocurrió poco después de que saliéramos de allí.

\- De que _nos sacaras_ de allí. - Lara apoyó su frente contra la de él.- Tienes razón. Te has ganado una recompensa. - añadió pícaramente.

\- Creía que eso había sido en la jungla.

\- Oh, _no_. - ella sonrió, jugueteando con los mechones de pelo que caían sobre la frente de él – Aquello sólo fue el aperitivo.

Dejó que la besara largamente, para luego echar la cabeza atrás orgullosamente y apartarse de él.

\- Qué manía tienes de hacer eso.- suspiró él.

\- Qué manía tienes de quejarte. - se rió.- Ve a ver a Anna. Se ha despertado.

\- ¿Está...?

\- Está perfectamente. Y no recuerda nada.

Le vio dudar unos instantes. Antes de que pudiera hablar, ella le cortó:

\- Ya hablaremos de eso cuando volvamos. De momento me voy a la embajada, a ver si Zip ha conseguido hacerme llegar el maldito pasaporte. - soltó un bufido y se alejó con la misma elegancia que se había acercado.- Lástima tener las manos atadas, me hubiese encantado estrangular al imbécil que lo quemó.

Kurtis rió suavemente.

\- No te preocupes. A ése me lo cargué el segundo. - la miró a los ojos entonces – Adivina a quién me cargué el primero.

Lara ladeó la cabeza y se tocó distraídamente la mejilla hinchada.

\- Tonto sobreprotector. - silabeó, y le dio la espalda. Antes de alejarse, añadió – A veces se me olvida lo útil que puedes llegar a ser.

\- Gracias.- gruñó él, mientras la veía alejarse.

Esperó a que el sonido de sus pasos se extinguiera. Luego tanteó el bolsillo, sacó otro cigarrillo del paquete y se lo puso en la boca.

Le iba a hacer falta de ahora en adelante. Quizá más que nunca.

Su hija había heredado la maldición de su estirpe.

No tenía ningún sentido. Pero había ocurrido.

El Don se había despertado en Anna.

\- _Lux Veritatis mecum_.- suspiró, deprimido, y encendió el cigarro.

* * *

 _Notas personales del dr. Kumari. A 13 de abril de 2020_

 _Paciente: Anna Croft_

 _Edad: 14 años_

 _Hija de: Lara Croft. Padre de identidad desconocida._

 _Diagnóstico: Presunto traumatismo craneoencefálico con presunta contusión cerebral_

 _Digo "presunto" porque, a día de hoy, no se observa ningún daño ni secuela grave en la paciente. Por la descripción de la agresión, la paciente debería estar sufriendo terribles secuelas en medio de una lenta recuperación. Sin embargo, nada se observa salvo una leve cicatriz de sutura en la frente que evoluciona favorablemente._

 _Lo impactante del caso es que no presentaba ningún tipo de lesión interna cuando por fin pudo pasar a ser examinada en Nueva Delhi, después de la urgente evacuación de Sri Lanka. La enfermera que la atendió, evacuada de urgencia también, aseguró que había pasado por un grave episodio de fiebre, convulsiones, pérdida de consciencia y delirios, en los cuales afirmó que la paciente "cantaba en un idioma extraño y brillaba como una lámpara" (sic). Sin embargo, ninguno de estos síntomas (?) estaba presente en el momento en que la examiné._

 _La paciente, en estado consciente, tranquilo e incluso animado, pasó por una serie de pruebas que confirmaron la total normalidad de la zona aparentemente lesionada, salvo por la sutura. Preguntada sobre su delirium tremens, afirmó no recordar nada desde que llegara al hospital en Sri Lanka. No tiene el menor recuerdo de lo sucedido mientras estuvo en estado de inconsciencia. Preguntada acerca de si sabía latín, la paciente rió y dijo "ni papa" (sic). Los padres se niegan a hacer declaraciones al respecto y no quedan testigos que puedan contrastar la versión de mi colega, pues todos los que observaron el fenómeno (?) murieron en la masacre que siguió a la evacuación de urgencia._

 _Concluyo que la colega de enfermería procedente de Sri Lanka sin duda ha exagerado la gravedad de las heridas de la paciente o puede que, en medio de aquella emergencia sanitaria, la confundiese con alguna otra. Es prácticamente imposible que la paciente, de haber sufrido semejante traumatismo, emergiese sin daños cerebrales ni secuelas notables de dicho episodio. Por lo que procedo a cerrar este caso._

 _Sin embargo, es notable que mi colega sigue insistiendo en que se trata de esta paciente, y no de otra. "Diga lo que quiera, pero es como un milagro. Si no fuera porque es totalmente absurdo, diría que esa niña se ha curado a sí misma." (sic)_

 _Honestamente, creo que no cabe dudar de que lo que ocurrió en Sri Lanka fue un episodio de histeria colectiva en el que una muchedumbre dolorida y desesperada creyó ver cosas que nunca ocurrieron. Por de pronto, el panorama en la vecina isla es estremecedor y la rabia e impotencia generada por la pasividad de las potencias mundiales ante esta carnicería hace que, en mi modesta opinión, las peripecias de tres occidentales en medio de ese caos sean, cuanto menos, irrelevantes._

 **FIN**


End file.
